Una Dulce Historia
by Alejhandora
Summary: El ultimo año comienza y con eso muchas revelaciones, sentimientos al aire. Me gustas mucho y siempre me has gustado pero...¿como los tomaran seran correspondidos o no?
1. Comenzando

Hola este es mi primer Fan-fic espero que les guste y déjenme sus opiniones quiero saber que piensan de el si es bueno, malo, pésimo, o deja de escribir lo entenderé n.n

Yo adoro Digimon quiero dejar claro esto no es con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo solo es para divertirse leyendo. Digimon no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá aunque si asi fuese el caso hubiera dejado bn claro la relación de Hikari y Takeru ñ.ñ

Capitulo 1° primer día de clases

Beep… beep… beep- un sonido horrible me despertaba de mi hermoso sueño- ay

Ya séee, el despertador! – Pensaba una castaña con pesadez - a ver, dónde está- pam…pam- le pegaba a todo lo que estuviera a lado pero por más que le pegaba a las cosas ese horrible ruido seguía sonando- donde esta!- aun sin abrir los ojos quería seguir durmiendo más hasta que- ZASSS! – AUUUCH!- gemía la castaña tirada en el suelo - mientras abría los ojos para ver a un chico de cabellos rebeldes café oscuro que apagaba su despertador que estaba en su escritorio.

-Tai!- Decía.-

- Kari! Tu despertador lleva sonando ya más de 10 minutos. Si querías dormir más lo hubieras puesto mas tarde- le decía un adormilado Tai.

-en ese momento la castaña abrió los ojos como platos para levantarse rápidamente- ES CIERTO! Hoy es mi primer día de clases en la secundaria como se me fue a olvidar!-aturdiendo al castaño – Si si! Pero eso empieza en dos horas- le decía moviendo las manos mientras se retiraba hacia su cuarto para dormir otra hora más - HAY! Hermano eres un FLOJO!- con las manos en su cadera frunciendo un poco el ceño – Yo seré un flojo pero tú eres una VANIDOSA!- se oía desde el cuarto de su hermano.

POV'S KARI

Puff!- volteóa ver mi despertador eran las 6:30- voy bien – (teniendo en cuenta que entra a las 8:30 era muy temprano) se decía en su mente. Ay como oyeron hace un momento mi nombre es Hikari Yagamipero todos me dicen Kari, bueno solo mis amigos cercanos,tengo 14 años y como les decía hoy es mi primer día de clases en la secundaria, mi último año wow como pasan los años- ay que nervios-, tengo un hermano mayor de 17años. El cual le encanta hacerme renegar pero lo quiero mucho.– Kari! Ya te metiste a bañar?- una voz dulce la interrumpía- ah! No mamá – a ok, porque tendrás que esperar 10 min para que se caliente – está bien- le respondía Kari - lotípico no?

20 min. Después….

Aaah!,- abrí mi closeten busca de mi uniforme- el cual consistía en una falda tableada a cuadros fiusha con líneas negras y blancas la cual llegaba a media pierna, blusa blanca de manga larga hecha a la medida resaltando cada rasgo, un saco liso color fiusha con ajuste en la cintura, una corbata a juego de la falda y unos zapatos tipo Mary Jane con un tacón de 4cm- era perfecto el uniforme, bueno después de todo Mimi lo había diseñado ( más tarde contare como esta eso) ya que a ella no le gustaba el antiguo uniforme color verde ( el que traía Sora en Digimon 02) recuerdo que hizo de todo para lograr cambiarlo ha ha.

Miro el reloj una vez más 7:06 – será mejor que vaya a desayunar- claro sin una última vista en el espejo antes.

POV'S AUTOR

Buenos Días querida – dice la mamá de Kari- Buenos días mami- con una hermosa sonrisa que solo ella podía dar, toma un plato de arroz y pone unas tostadas mientras su mamá le prepara su bentou y el de su hermano (lo único que le sale rico, porque como hemos visto en la película de Digimon su mamá prepara comida muy extraña jajaja) – tin! (creo que es algo asi el sonido del tostador) la castaña agarra sus tostadas, pone su plato de arroz en la mesa acompañado de un vaso de jugo de naranja y sus tostadas las cuales unto con un poco de mantequilla y mucha mermelada de fresa y se sienta, termino su plato de arroz y dispuesta a comer sus tostadas cuando una de ellas fue arrebatada por su hermano – Tai! – Decía la castaña con un leve enojo- mientras que su hermano ya tenía la tostada en su boca – al parecer se había quedado dormido y ya era tarde. Kari voltea a ver rápido el reloj – 8:10 QUEEE! Ya es tan tarde? – Rápidamente se acabó su tostada y su jugo y fue a lavarse los dientes – para luego alcanzar a su hermano quien ya había salido corriendo.

-Espera TAII! – le decía agitada la castaña que iba corriendo a más no poder.

-Que esperas Kari, corre más rápido – quien se había parado en la esquina de la manzana. - aaaahs – suspira Kari que ya por fin había logrado alcanzar a su hermano – Tai eres muy malo, no tenias porque dejarme atrás – le decía Kari con un puchero en su cara. Pero él ni caso le hizo por estar viendo a una pelirroja que pasaba en frente de ellos. – HOOOLA! Tai estás ahí?, por lo menos me estas escuchando? – le decía la castaña. Cuando se asomo para ver quién era a quien estaba viendo su hermano. Sonrió pícaramente y grito. –Soraa! Buenos días. – Sacando a su hermano de trance – para luego acercarse a ella

- Hola Sora, Buenos días - con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas le decía Tai. – Buenos días Tai – con una enorme sonrisa, cálida y transparente. Pronto llega Kari y la abraza, sacándole la lengua a su hermano como tipo venganza por a verse ido sin ella, claro sin que Sora se dé cuenta y se echa a reír – que sucede Kari? – Le pregunta la pelirroja – nada cosas de hermanos jeje – sonriéndole tiernamente.

Y así continuaron caminando y platicando de cómo les había ido en sus vacaciones, ya que tenían dos semanas sin verse,(un martirio para Tai), porque Sora fue con su padre a investigar, para ella fueron sus mejores vacaciones,(aunque a eso no se le pueden decir vacaciones ya que se la pasaron trabajando) después de todo ya tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo.

Y de pronto toca la primera campanada de entrada, se apresuraron los tres para llegar a la escuela. – Save! - decía Tai con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la cual hizo sonrojar a Sora.

Muy bien Kari ya sabes cuál es tu edificio? y, tu salón?– le preguntaba Tai – Eeemm sí. Ni que fuera de primer año – le contestaba la cataña extrañada.

-aaw es cierto mi pequeña hermanita ya creció. – con un sonido un tanto triste en sus palabras.

Taaiiii! – totalmente avergonzada por las palabras de su hermano.

Hay Tai! No seas así – ahora era la pelirroja la que hablaba – ya deséale suerte después de todo será su último año.

Es cierto, SUERTE! Kari – le decía mientras embozaba una sonrisa.

Gracias, igualmente – decía esto último para luego marcharse a su edificio.

Sora y Tai que se dirigían a la Prepa que estaba justo al lado de la secundaria también era ya su último año. (Esa escuela era secundaria y preparatoria y los grupos eran muy reducidos no pasaban de 25 en la Prepa y en la secundaria eran un poco mas pero seguían siendo grupos chicos).

Kari se apresuro a cambiarse sus zapatos y colocarlos en su cubículo asignado que seguían siendo iguales a los que traía nada más que estos eran para la escuela y los otros para afuera (ya ven como en el anime). – a ver tengo que buscar el salón 109, subo las escaleras doblo a la derecha y continuo 102…103…104…105…- hundida en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien desde atrás grita – KARII

POV'S KARI

– eeh?- volteo para ver quién es – y siento como me abraza y me dice – cuanto tiempo, tengo años sin verte (n/a: es una expresión para decir cuánto tiempo sin vernos) le decía una rubia.

-Hannah! – exclamaba la castaña. Ella es una de mis mejores amigas la conocí hace dos años, había llegado de Inglaterra junto con su hermano a medio año escolar, su cabello es rubio cenizo con una caída lisa y al final unas pequeñas ondas que llegan a la altura del busto, ojos color verde esmeralda, de complexión delgada pero bien proporcionada, tez mas blanca que la mía, y un poco más alta que yo,se llama Hannah Akitsuki, pero aun que se vea de esas rubias desabridas es muy risueña y animada por alguna razón nunca le ve el lado malo a las cosas.

FLASH BACK…

Al principio no me caía muy bien, ya que se veía que era solo una niña mimada pero un día cuando estábamos en el digimundo no recuerdo como estuvo bien la cosa, pero estuve a punto de caer de un risco, bueno me caí y una chica me había salvado la cual iba volando en unhyppogryphomon, y cuando voltie a ver quién era resulta que aquella niña que no soportaba era la que había salvado mi vida.

FIN DE FLASH BACK.

AH! Y con respecto al digimundo y los digimons al parecer se cerró la puerta pero nos había contactado Genai, para decirnos que todo estaba bien y que no nos preocupáramos que en un futuro no muy lejano se volvieran a abrir las puertas aunque extraño mucho a Gatomon.

Ahora continuando donde nos quedamos.

-Hannah que te paso? – le preguntaba la castaña que tenía una cara de preocupación al ver a su amiga cojear y con una vendita en la cabeza.

-Nada – muy despreocupadamente le decía mientras caminaban hacia el salón. – No enserio cuéntame – le insistía Kari. – Bueno te lo contare pues veras…

Iba caminado rápidamente ya que mi padre me había encargado unas cosas y pues ya iba tarde y que en eso saco mi celular para ver la hora 2:50 tenía que estar en esa casa a las 3:00 y pues no vi un árbol que tenía una rama salida y como que quise evitarlo y salió peor la cosa termine rasgando mi frente y por querer ver que me había pasado en mi espejito de mano no vi un escalón y pacatelas que me caigo y torcí mi pie y nada mas de recordarlo me muero de la risa jajajajajaja.

Y porque no pediste un coche para que te llevara? – le preguntaba la castaña.

-Es que estaba a la vuelta de mi casa y pues no valía la pena sacar un coche para doblar la esquina – le decía sonriendo tranquilamente.

Y todo eso te paso por doblar la esquina, en un lapsus de menos de 5 min? – le decía la castaña con una expresión de what? – si! – Lerespondía pasivamente ya casi llegando al salón – de plano amiga eres un peligro en la calle, jajajaja.- Le decía finalizando con una pequeña risa que Hannah también correspondió.

Entran a su salón, ya que al parecer les había tocado juntas, para luego visualizar a un rubio de cabellos lisos que tenían una caída natural, de ojos azules tan brillantes como un diamante, con un uniforme que lo hacía verse realmente muy bien ya que debajo de ese uniforme se encontraban unos músculos bien torneados por el deporte que había estado practicando por más de 4 años, alto como de 1.70 y una encantadora sonrisa que derretía a mas de una y que por alguna razón desconocida me hacia suspirar. – eh? Pero que estoy pensando, T.K. es mi mejor amigo como puedo pensar así en el (pues quien no?) – se regañaba en su mente.

Buenos Días Karii! – Le decía el rubio con una gran sonrisa la cual hizo sonrojar a Kari. – Buenos días joven Takaishi! – le decía de manera burlona ya que no le gustaba que le llamaran por su apellido, mucha formalidad decía – a ok, señorita Yagami – le respondía siguiéndole el juego para luego reírse los dos.

Se sentaron en sus lugares correspondientes, que estaban en las dos últimas filas, en los últimos 4 asientos digamos para ser más exacta T.K. estaba al lado de la ventana y a su derecha Kari, atrás de él esta Hannah y al lado de Hannah había una silla sentaban por apellido (n/a: las letras que hay entre la t hasta la y, se descartan porque no había más alumnos que tuvieran apellidos con esas letras bueno al menos no en su grupo, eso dejando a Kari y T.K. juntos jijie.e). Hannah estaba sentada hasta atrás por una simple razón ya que su apellido es Akitsuki y debería estar hasta adelante es que su abuelo era el fundador de la escuela Amsterberg de Japón (hehe fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente) y su padre el director de esta, era obvio que decidió sentarse donde ella quisiera y mas que haya decidido que nos volviera a tocar juntas en el salón claro junto con todos nuestros amigos.

Volviendo a la historia.

Llega una pelilila corriendo al salón y abriendo la puerta rápidamente (la cual es deslizable) y sentándose delante de Kari toda agitada. – hola Yolei! – le decía Kari

Toma un poco de aire para luego responderle-Hola! Ya se me hacía que no llegaba– soltando una pequeña risa al final. Las tres estaban platicando cuando le dan un sope en la cabeza a Hannah - ay! – exclamaba la rubia. Para luego ver a un chico rubio cenizo, con ojos color verde pero un verde un poco más apagado como si sus ojos llevaran una gran carga, tez blanca, alto pero no más alto que T.K mas o menos era 1.68, con un cuerpo torneado, el cual era muy popular entre las chicas, el es Edgar Akitsuki, exacto el hermano gemelo o mellizo de Hannah ( n/a: no sé cómo se les diga a los gemelos que son niño y niña si gemelos o mellizos estoy confundida), cabe destacar que Hannah era la mayor.

HERMANOO! – con un tono de enojo le decía la rubia. – que sucede? – le respondíasarcasticamente. Mientras los demás observaban como se empezaban a pelear…

Al lado de Yolei se veía un chico de cabello oscuro tonalidad azul creo, de largo un poco debajo de sus orejas (como en digimon 02,) ojos morados hermosos y profundos como el mar, de tez blanca, y debajo de ese uniforme que le quedaba genial se escondía su fabuloso cuerpo, quien era otro de los chicos más populares en la escuela, Ken Ichijouji, que estaba mirando a Yolei como si quisiera hablarle hasta que se animo.

-Buenos días Yolei, como has estado?- con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas le decía. – Buenas, bien y tu Ken? – La pelilila respondía muy animada - Bien - con una encantadora sonrisa la cual hizo que Yolei se sonrojara.

En los pensamientos de ken:

Wow Yolei se ve fantástica, ese uniforme destaca muy bien su hermoso cuerpo, y su cabello creo que estámás largo, ese hermoso cabello lila el cual trae un prendedor para agarrar su flequillo espera ese prendedor es… si, es el que le regale el año pasado en su cumpleaños, eso me hace tan feliz, y sus hermosos ojos café ocultos entre sus lentes que la hacen ver muy intelectual, - pero que estoy haciendo ella y yo solo somos muy buenos amigos no creo que ella se fije en mi – poniendo una cara un poco triste ( Ken si supieras jaja). Cuando un chico de cabello café tinto, le daba una palmada en la espalda para así sacarlo de su ensimismamiento – voltea para ver – Daivis! – Le dice – el mismo y en directo – le responde para luego reírse un poco y saludar a los demás. – Que hay chicos – Hola Daivis- respondían para luego sentarse al lado de Kari (al parecer Hannah interfirió ahí).

POV'S KARI

Daivis se sentó a mi lado, ya no era el mismo Daisuke Motomiya de antes, era másserio en algunas cosas, aunque seguía teniendo esa actitud de aventurero alocado jeje, ya no llevaba sus googles en la cabeza si en el cuello así dando un toque de su madurez, además de que había sido un regalo de mi hermano hacia él, esos gogles significaban mucho, el año pasado había decidido rendirse conmigo no sé porque pero está bien, sus ojos cafés ahora tenían un brillo más dulce y pues cabe destacar que su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado después de todo estaba en el equipo de futbol con mi hermano y ahora era admirado por todas las chicas pero comparado con T.K, T.K seguía ganando y si en una escala como están todos seria esta 1° Takeru Takaishi. 2° Edgar Akitsuki. 3° Ken Ichijouji .4° DaisukeMotomiya ellos cuatro son llamados los 4 oji-sama de la escuela (príncipes) y cada uno tenía su propio club de fans.

-Kari, Kari,..KARI – la sacudía suavemente T.K. – eh? Qué, que pasa? T.K. – no nada es solo que llevo hablándote desde ya hace rato y no me contestabas – le decía su amigo con una cara de preocupación – ay perdón T.K es que estaba pensando en muchas cosas y no te escuche pero que me decías? – le decía Kari con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien, te decía que si habías cambiado tu corte de cabello. – aww lo noto! – eh si decidí dejarme un pequeño flequillo de lado pero en si mi corte de cabello sigue igual nada mas ya estámás largo, me llega a la estatura del hombro las puntas y la parte de atrás está al nivel de mis orejas, ay creo que hable mucho de mi cabello- mientras caí una gotita de su cabeza (al estilo anime) – mmm, no está bien – negando primero con la cabeza y después brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

Toca el segundo timbre. Se abren las puertas del salón, había entrado el maestro – por favor todos siéntense en su lugar correspondiente – en un tono severo pero a la vez amable decía el profesor el cual, no pasaba de 25 años, tez blanca pálida, de cabello negro y unos ojazos verdes que hacia resaltar su todo, pienso que mide 1.76 y es hermoso! – aaaaah – suspiro y no creo que sea la única todas parecemos embobadas con el maestro.

POV'S AUTOR

Pero esto del maestro no les agradaba a los chicos y en especial a los príncipes ya que ellos tenían a su amada y obvio no les gustaba ver que un maestrito (es decir un guapísimo maestro) les robara a su chica.

POV'S T.K.

En sus pensamientos

Todo había sido perfecto hasta que tenía que entrar el maestro – con una cara de ash. – hay y además ni que fuera tan guapo para embobar a todas las chicas, espero que Kari no esté igual – volteó – ¡que! No puede ser también Kari. – puff!

Primeramente chavos bienvenidos a su primer día de clases de su último año. Yo seré su profesor mi nombre es Akihiko Akira, mucho gusto – después de eso todas las chicas suspiraron.

Muy bien chicos voy a nombrar lista y se presentan cuando acabemos con la presentación en el salón iremos a formarnos al auditorio para la bienvenida oficial está bien? – SI! – todas las chicas contestaron al unisonó y rápidamente para luego volver a suspirar.

Termino la presentación para luego ir al auditorio – realmente la remodelación funcionó es enorme! – le digo a Daivis el cual estaba igual de asombrado que yo. Para luego formarnos por estatura.

Y así prosiguió el director con su discurso de bienvenida y mas blah, blah, blah, casi no escuche mucho de lo que decía por estar observando a Kari la cual no paraba de reírse junto con Hannah.

POV'S KARI

Jejeje – por Dios! No dejo de reírme hahaha – Ya, ya para Hannah que no aguanto la risa - le decía Kari con la carcajada a punto de salir – pues ya que Hannah no dejaba de decir tonterías, el director decía una cosa y ella lo cambiaba por otra cosa o hacia sonidos extraños jajaja – Chicos de ultimo año tiene que dar su último esfuerzo para este año – decía el director. – Ósea que no seamos huevones – escuchaba decir a Hannah - haha – y rápidamente tape mi boca diablos no puedo y lo peor es que se estaba burlando de su propio padre no podía creerlo. – Ya chicas compórtense – nos decía el maestro ya molesto era la tercera vez que nos llamaba la atención y no podíamos dejar de reírnos. – Ya, ya, lo siento profesor ya no nos vamos a seguir riendo – le decía Hannah al profesor, - está bien niñas, pero ya si? – les contestaba. – niña yo?, profesor es señoritas – le respondía levantando su dedo y en tono burlón al profe, - ok, ok, señoritas – para finalizar el profesor.

Termino la ceremonia y se dio el toque de inicio de receso, rápidamente salimos de ahí y nos escapamos junto con Yolei del profesor que parecía que nos iba a dar un sermón aunque a mí no me hubiera importado con tal de ver sus hermosos ojos verdes. – aaahh – y suspiró

AY! Que mi padre no sabe que no puedo aguantar mucho tiempo de pie, que mi tobillo me duele – dice la huera en tono sarcástico. -JAJAJA- nos reímos Yolei y yo

POV'S AUTOR

Que no tuviste suficiente con estarte riéndote durante todo su discurso – le dice la castaña en tono burlón. -Si! De plano te pasaste, es tu papá – le decía en tono de regaño la pelilila.

Aawww, da igual casi ni lo veo así que no me interesa – dice la huera en tono despreocupado. – y cambiando de tema vieron al profesor que guapo es – decía la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro – aaayy! Si esta para morirse, pero si no fuera taaan regañón sería perfecto, - dice la Huera. –Pues yo creo que asi debe de ser un maestro, pero no se compara con mi Ken – poniendo sus dientes en su labio inferior y juntando sus manos. – tu ken Yolei!.- esto eso hozo que Yolei se pusiera de un color carmesí - Pero tienes que admitir que el profe es maduro y joven, lo que ahora los chicos no tienen – dice una Kari ilusionada.

Eeeaaa! A alguien le gusta el maestrooo! – dice la huera poniendo un codo en el estomago de su amiga y poniendo una cara picara.

Están hablando de mí?- decía una voz un tanto grave a sus espalda.

Ehh! Para nada!, hablamos del maestro – decían las cuatro – oh! Entonces si hablaban de mí- mientras ellas sentían como un escalofrió recorría sus cuerpos para luego voltearse rápidamente y confirmar que era el maestro.

No sabían que decir tenían tanto miedo que se quedaron sin palabras. – entonces me van a decir de que hablaban – ellas estaban paralizadas – que! Les comió la lengua el ratón? – decía el profesor sarcásticamente para luego reírse al ver como se habían quedado sin habla. – No! se ría – decía la güera con un puchero en su cara- oh al fin una habla- decía el profesor - es que nos asusto - decía la castaña mirando hacia abajo que estaba sumamente roja. – Bueno se las pasare esta vez pero no quiero que vuelvan a estar distraídas ni en juntas con el director ni en mis clases porque no quiero empezar a tener problemas con unas chicas tan bonitas – lo cual provoco un sonrojo en las tres. Y así se marcho el profesor.

Fiussh! – Decía la pelilila – si ya se me hacía que nos había escuchado – dice la güera – menos mal que era por lo del auditorio hehe – terminaba para luego encontrarse con 4 chicos guapos.

POV'S AUTOR

Con los chicos

Al parecer las chicas corrieron en cuanto a cabo la bienvenida – decía Daivis que miraba hacia los lados buscándolas. – Bueno, será mejor que salgamos, de seguro deben estar por ahí – dice el ojiazul.

Salen los cuatro para visualizar a 3 chicas hermosas hablando con el profesor que rápidamente puso a los chicos celosos menos a Daivis.

Miren chicos ahí están las chicas – dice el castaño. – si ahí están y con el maestrito – dice Edgar con un tono de molestia. – sí y para colmo parecen embobadas en sus ojos – dice un rubio con una expresión muy molesta. Y en ese momento los cuatro observan cómo se sonrojan las 3. – JA! Ahora sí! Va a ver que nadie se acerca a menos de 1m a mi Yolei – decía el peli azul que ya estaba realmente molesto (Ken podía llegar a ser muy celoso cuando ve este tipo de escenas). Cuando en ese momento observan que el maestro se marchaba y respiraron profundo para luego calmarse un poco. Aunque Daivis no entendía porque sus amigos tenían cara de pocos amigos.

Y caminan hacia ellas.

Con las chicas

Hannah voltea para ver como 4 chicos se acercan a ellas, pero noto que no venían tan contentos y levanta una ceja para decir – ay vienen los chicos y vienen acompañados con unas caras de buldog, bueno mi querido Davis no jeje – voltean las otras dos. – Mira Yolei ahí viene tu amado hahaha – le decía Kari en tono burlón, lo cual hizo que Yolei se sonrojara, y lo noto Ken, lo que hizo que se le bajara un poco de enojo al ver esa carita tan tierna.

¡Hola monstruo! – dice Edgar refiriéndose a su hermana. – ash ya vas a empezar pero sabes que! lo dejare pasar solo porque estoy de buen humor – para luego irse a colgar del brazo de Daivis, lo que hizo rabiar a Edgar (porque será?).

Oigan mi hermano y los demás nos esperan en el patio de la cafetería para almorzar – dice T.K. para luego todos dirigirse a la cafetería.

Este es el primer capítulo de mi primer FAN-FIC

Primeramente Edgar y Hannah están inspirados en los hermanos Kaganime de vocaloid así que más o menos saben de qué trata su relación pero solo inspirados como un aire de ellos

En este FAN-FIC hay: sobre todo TAKARI, TAIORA, MIMATO, KENYAKO Y DAIVIS? Tendrá pareja :D


	2. Primer Dia de Clases y

Este es el segundo Capi díganme que les parece y ahora

Yo adoro Digimon quiero dejar claro esto no es con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo solo es para divertirse leyendo. Digimon no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá aunque si asi fuese el caso hubiera dejado bn claro la relación de Hikari y Takeru ñ.ñ

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2° Primer día de clases y…..<p>

POV'S AUTOR

8:15 am, - bueno T.K. nos vemos a la hora de receso, vamos a estar en el patio de la cafetería, ahí nos veremos ok? – dice el rubio. – está bien Matt ahí los veremos – responde el ojiazul. Ve como se marcha T.K. hacia su salón – será mejor que yo también me vaya…PERO QUEEEE?...

* * *

><p>8:25 am,– Save! - decía Tai con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la cual hizo sonrojar a Sora.<p>

-…..-

Gracias, igualmente – decía esto último para luego marcharse a su edificio.

-Tai será mejor que nos marchemos – decía la pelirroja – está bien – le responde el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

-WAAAA MAAATT!, CUANTO TIEMPO!, YA QUERIA VERTE, SUUUPERIIOR MAATT! – Se oía como una chicas gritaban alrededor de un chico rubio ojiazul, - wow Matt,sí que tiene admiradoras – dice el Castaño – ay ni te hagas que tu también te la pasas rodeado de chicas – le dice Sora en un tono un poco molesto y golpeando suavemente su brazo.

Eehh!, Miren ahí está el superior Tai y la superiora Sora! – gritaba una de las chicas, y en un instante los tres ya estaban rodeados por hombres y mujeres.

-Jeje, creo que estamos rodeados – dice Matt mientras una gota caía de su frente.

-Porque tiene que pasar esto todas las mañanas – dice la pelirroja cabizbaja.

-DISCULPEEN!,- dice una castaña desde afuera de la revuelta. Así haciendo que todos abrieran paso hacia donde estaban los tres atrapados. – MIMI! – corría la pelirroja a abrazar a su amiga.- Ahora si no hay más que decir será mejor que se vayan a su salón, que las clases van a comenzar – (nUn), dice la ojimiel con una expresión un tanto tétrica pero feliz. – wow Mimí, pareces la jefa de la mafia – dice el castaño burlándose. – ASI? – para luego golpear al castaño en la cabeza y dejarlo en el piso con un gran chipote – hmnmp!, a eso se le llama respeto! - volteando su cabeza hacia un lado y va hacia donde están Matt y Sora.

Los tres se dirigen hacia su salón – esperenmeee! – dice el castaño que apenas se estaba levantando del suelo, cambiaron sus zapatos los cuatro, y se dirigieron hacia su salón, a los 4 les tocaba en el mismo salón, - aquí es el 202 – dice la pelirroja muy animada –para después al entrar al salón y saludar, rápidamente Matt y Tai se rodearon por sus amigos y unas chicas. Al igual que Sora y Mimí por varias chicas. Después de todo eran los más populares de la escuela.

Tai al ser el jugador estrella y líder del equipo de futbol, además de tener un cuerpo bien marcado y una actitud encantadora, su perfecto bronceado, sus hermosos ojos achocolatados, y ese cabello alborotado que lo hacía verse genial, alto de 1.74, tal vez no era el mejor en los estudios pero mantenía un buen promedio, además de su liderazgo nato, era admirado por muchas chicas y hasta chicos, ese es Taichi Yagami.

Matt, es el estudiante estrella con mas estilo, su hermoso cabello dorado, esos ojos azules tan bellos como el cielo, su carisma, buena actitud y al mismo tiempo frio y solitario, eso hacia a todas las chicas querer ser su novia, un cuerpo moldeado por dioses, y además toca el bajo y es líder de su propia banda que más se podía pedir en un chico como Yamato Ishida? (baba *¬*).

Y por otro lado estaban Mimí y Sora

Sora Takenouchi, la princesa del Hielo, así era llamada por todos, es la mejor estudiante mujer de toda la preparatoria, juega tennis por no decir que es la mejor de todas, un cabello pelirrojo con tonalidad fuego que le llegaba un poco más abajo del hombro, ojos tan brillantes como un rubí, un leve bronceado y sus hermosas piernas largas que la hacían resaltar y cabe decir que bien proporcionada y eso se notaba mas con el uniforme de ese año que había confeccionado Mimí, su actitud con las chicas es cálida y amistosa pero con los chicos es tan fría como un tempano de hielo, excepto con Tai y Matt.

Mimí Tachikawa, la princesa Sol, desde que llego de Estados Unidos el año pasado, ella es respetada por todos, ya que su personalidad es como la de un sol brillante y cálida, además de que tiene un gran estilo para todo lo que haga, ella forma parte de club de cocina, su cabello café claro, ondulado al final y largo que llega a la estatura de la cintura, sus ojos color miel que tienen un brillo especial, tez blanca y su muy buen cuerpo la hace ser la más popular ente los chicos.

FLASH BACK….

Hace 2 años, Nueva York, E.U.A. (n/a: Mimí tiene la misma edad que Matt, sora y Tai es decir 17 años)

Primer día de clases a la salida, una Castaña iba de camino hacia la salida con una expresión un tanto triste y entonces – puum! – ay, ay eso duele mucho! – dice la ojimiel tirada en el suelo, al parecer se había estrellado contra un poste por andar distraída.- AARRGH!, a quien se le ocurre poner un poste en medio del patio! – dice la castaña enojada (en realidad estaba en el pasillo pero ella no se dio cuenta) y mira un cartel que estaba en ese poste: ¡CONCURSA! ¡INTERCAMBIO PARA ESTUDIAR EN JAPON! Solo aquí en la escuela Stuyvesant! – eso hizo que la cara de la castaña se iluminase, y rápidamente corre hacia la dirección de la escuela para pedir más detalles, los cuales son:

-un promedio arriba de 9.5

-una actitud ejemplar

- y por supuesto autorización de los padres.

Esto hizo que Mimí corriera hasta su casa, e ir a rogarles a sus papás, quienes después de 5 días de ruego logro que le dieran permiso y así pasó el año.

Un mes antes de que acabara el año, Mimí fue a meter su solicitud, solo tenía que esperar 1 semana para los resultados.

5 min. Antes de la noticia – waaa estoy tan nerviosa, y si no quede? Pero tal vez si, y voy volver a ver a mis amigos pero tal vez no – se decía la castaña mientras iba de un lado a otro en la alfombra de su cuarto. –ding dong – suena el timbre de la casa, a lo cual Mimí sale corriendo de su cuarto, abre la puerta de la casa, es el cartero – si!- se decía en su mente, recibe el sobre, lo abre rápidamente para luego sentir como unas lagrimas caen desde sus ojos. Su mamá se acerca y le dice – cariño, estas bien? – Mamá,…¡ME VOY A JAPOON! - QUE! Enserio, hija felicidades – y las dos se abrazaron para luego unírseles su papá.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Volviendo al salón de clases.

Mimí el uniforme esta divino! – Le dice una chica a Mimí, - si deberías ser diseñadora de ropa- otra chica. – ay no es para tanto, aparte Sora también me ayudo, no es así Sora? – voltea a ver a la pelirroja, la cual se ruboriza – Mimí pero si no hice mucho – claro que si, sin ti no se me hubiera ocurrido los colores y los detalles del uniforme claro y sin hablar del uniforme para los hombres – le contesta la castaña, el cual consistía en: camisa de manga larga, un pantalón azul noche cuadriculado, con líneas blancas o negras, saco azul noche, zapatos Navy Stonefly, y una corbata a cuadros como el pantalón, claro todo con ajuste para que no quedara ni entallado ni muy guango.

Tin…tun – suena el segundo toque, para luego todos sentarse en sus respectivos lugares. Mimí y Sora se sentaban juntas al lado de la ventana, enfrente Mimí y atrás Sora, en la misma línea horizontalmente al otro lado del salón estaba Tai, y en la misma línea de Mimí estaba Matt pero en la penúltima fila.

Entra el maestro al salón, un hombre un poco canoso, como de 40 años o más, alto, con una expresión de los más seria, y una voz grave y ronca.

-Buenos Días! – dice el profesor

-Buenos Días – el alumnado contesta

-Este año seré su tutor, mi nombre es Hideki Akio, tal vez algunos de aquí ya me conocen porque soy el coach del equipo de futbol y veo muchas caras conocidas. Yo les impartiré las clases de matemáticas y aritmética junto con educación física

-Creo que este va a ser un año pesado – dice el castaño, susurrando con una cara así D:

- quiere compartir algo con la clase señor Yagami? – dice el profesor que lo alcanzo a escuchar

- _me oyó_–eh pues que va a ser un año muy divertido y espero que no llevemos bien este año – dice Tai con una sonrisa nerviosa

-oh qué bueno que es entusiasta señor Yagami usted será el concejal del grupo – dice el profesor firmemente

-QUUEEE! – reacciona el castaño antipáticamente.

-hehehe – se ríe Matt

Y veo que el señor Ishida quiere formar parte del consejo, usted será el subconsejero – dice el profesor con una sonrisa tétrica

Rápidamente el rubio se para de su mesa banco apoyando sus manos en la mesa para luego decir – pe…pero queee!, como puede decidirlo tan fácil a…además tiene que votar todo el grupo para eso!.

Ok!, levante la mano los que quieran que ellos dos sean los representantes de grupo? – pregunta el maestro a toda la clase, para mala suerte de ellos todos levantaron la mano, causando una cara de depresión por parte de los muchachos quienes terminaron sentándose en su mesa banco cabizbajos.

Jijiji – se ríen Mimí y Sora por la expresión de los chicos, la cual llego a los oídos de Tai y se volvió a levantar de su banco y dice – pienso que Sora y Mimí serian perfectas para los puestos de tesoreras, así que yo las nomino.

Y yo secundo esa nominación – dice Matt quien también se levanta rápidamente

Está bien quienes están a favor – dice el maestro sin dejar hablar a las chicas, todos levantan la mano. – perfecto!, según su calificación, Sora Takenouchi! – Hi! – se levanta de su asiento, - usted quedara como tesorero al mando y Mimí Tachikawa – Si! – Igual que Sora se levanta, - estará segunda al mando, de acuerdo? – siii – con un tono de voz desanimado -no las oí – siiii! – dicen levantando un poco más su tono de voz para luego voltear a ver a Tai y a Matt con una mirada asesina, a lo cual los chicos se estremecieron.

Muy bien vayamos a la ceremonia de bienvenida. Y todos salieron del salón para dirigirse al auditorio.

* * *

><p>Después de la ceremonia…<p>

Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh! – bosteza Tai mientras estira sus brazos hacia arriba.

Si abres más la boca se te van a meter las moscas – dice el rubio burlándose.

Cállate! Matt! – dice el castaño que tallaba su ojo.

Y donde están las chicas? – dice Matt volteando a ver

No sé, pero yo ya tengo hambre diles que nos vamos ir adelantando

-Está bien les mandare un mensaje –.

* * *

><p>-Hola Sora – dice un chico de otro grupo.<p>

-Eh.. Hola Tom – con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Que te parece si tú, yo, y una cena romántica? – le pregunta el castaño

No lo creo – dice Sora rechazándolo por 20 ves (desde el año pasado está invitándola jaja)

Y en ese momento Mimí recibe el mensaje de Tai para luego robarse a Sora

Sabes que Tom, tenemos cosas que hacer y nos están esperando – dice la ojimiel que se llevaba a Sora del brazo

-….-

-Me salvaste, amiga – dice Sora aliviada

-Siempre! – dice Mimí a lo cual las dos se rieron.

* * *

><p>Pronto llegaron a la cafetería y visualizaron su mesa en la que siempre se sentaban y vieron que todos ya estaban ahí, rápidamente fueron y se sentaron.<p>

-Sora, te traje melonpan, sé que es tu favorito – dice Tai que estaba sentado junto a ella con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Gr…gracias – dice Sora un tanto nerviosa

-Y yo – dice Mimí

-Ah! si el tuyo es anpan, porque sé que te gustan las cosas dulces – dice Tai sonriendo.

-Gracias – dice la ojimiel con una sonrisa tan pura como ella

-Y como estuvo su primera clase? – dice Matt

-Estuvo bi…. Genial – dice Kari interrumpiendo a T.K.

-Oh ya veo – dice el castaño

-Y a ustedes? – Pregunta Yolei un tanto curiosa

-Eeehhhjeje… - ríe el castaño nervioso, para luego mirar a Sora quien lo miraba con esa cara que hacia ella, de todo es tu culpa, enmienda tus errores.

-Pues fuimos elegidos como los representantes del salón – dice Matt con una gota en su sien.

-Eso es bueno no? – dice el peliazul con una cara de extrañeza.

-NO! Si tú no querías formar parte de él – dice Mimí con un tono molesto

-Porque lo dices en esa forma? – pregunta la güera levantando una ceja

-Pues es que aquí los participativos nos nominaron para tesorería y lo peor es que todos votaron a favor – dice la pelirroja volteando a ver al paracillo.

-Jajaja – rieron los más pequeños.

Ring! Suena la campana de la escuela indicando que el receso había terminado, y van hacia sus salones.

* * *

><p>-Oye Sora y donde estaban que no las encontramos a la salida del auditorio – dice Tai un tanto curioso<p>

-Es que estaba recha…- iba a terminar Mimí cuando Sora le tapó la boca.

-Estaba que! – dice Tai ahora intrigado

-Nada – dice Sora volteando su cabeza – ¿Qué te crees? que ya no estoy enojada contigo?

-Mooooo Sora, ya si perdóname por favor – dice Tai con su cara de cachorrito, lo que aparto de su mente lo de hace un momento.

-mmmm… Está bien te perdonare – dice la pelirroja volteando hacia arriba

-Gracias Sora! – dice el castaño que le brindo una sonrisa muy cálida y tierna, que hizo que Sora se pusiera roja.

Y entraron al salón, y las clases pasaron.

* * *

><p>RING! El toque de salida.<p>

-Nos vemos – dicen Tai y Matt quienes fueron a recoger a sus hermanos para luego marcharse a sus casas.

-Si, bye nos vemos luego – grita la ojimiel levantando la mano

-Soraaa! Ya se vaa – le dice la castaña

-Ah eh si Byeee! – dice la pelirroja que no alcanzo a despedirse bien.

-No te preocupes Sora, LET´S GO! Vámonos a casa – le dice con una sonrisa dulce.

-Si – contesta la pelirroja correspondiendo la sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Ok aquí acaba el segundo capi (:<p>

Notas:

Anpan - Pan con judías dulces en el centro.

Melonpan - Pan crujiente grande y redondo con cierto parecido a un melón.

Y en el siguiente capítulo:

Veremos la segunda hora con los de secundaria, jeje y lo sé tengo muchas faltas de ortografía jeje pero intento leer diccionarios (no es cierto) bueno eso es lo que se recomienda pero es muy tedioso DI y … no se me ocurre nada más que poner así que… byebye :D


	3. Pijamada

Yo adoro Digimon quiero dejar claro esto no es con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo solo es para divertirse leyendo. Digimon no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá aunque si asi fuese el caso hubiera dejado bn claro la relación de Hikari y Takeru ñ.ñ

Capitulo 3° Pijamada: noche de chicas y de…chicos?

* * *

><p>-Sera mejor que apresuremos el paso si no queremos llegar tarde – dice Kari y se apresuraron. Las clases pasaron un poco lento y antes de que terminara la clase el profesor se dirigió a sus alumnos – Chicos, me informaron que hoy se tenían que elegir a los concejales del salón pero como no los conozco mucho los elegiré con referencia en sus calificaciones del año pasado…haber – revisaba la lista – ok, se paran para ver quiénes son…. el concejal será Ichijouji Ken<p>

- Si! - Se levantaba de su asiento – Aceptas? – Le preguntaba el profesor – con mucho gusto – dice Ken mostrando una sonrisa seria y asintiendo con la cabeza

– Está bien, prosigamos el sub concejal será…

- que no diga mi nombre, que no diga mi nombre – decía en un tono quedo la güera mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente y ponía sus manos junto a su pecho empuñándolas.

-Akitsuki Hannah.

-Diablos – mientras se paraba de su asiento, poniendo una cara de enojo

-Hay algo que la moleste? Señorita

- Si yo no quiero, me niego

- Si eres una renegada hermanita – dice el ojiverde que está sentado al lado de ella, en tono burlón, lo cual no escucho el profesor mientras ella lo volteaba ver un tanto enfadada.

-Está bien como usted deseé – decía el profesor mientras volvía a fijar su mirada en la lista – entonces será Takaishi Takeru.

- Si – dice el ojiazul un tanto desganado mientras se paraba de su lugar

- Por favor, acepta? – decía el profesor con una cara tan convincente que no volverían a rechazar el puesto.

- E… esta… bien – decía resignado, ya que como no le agradaba el profesor no quería nada que ver con él.

- Muy bien – con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras volteaba a ver la lista de nuevo y de paso todas las chicas suspiraban por aquella sonrisa - la tesorera al mando será….Inoue Miyako.

- Si! – se levantaba de su banco muy entusiasmada y con una hermosa sonrisa – LO ACEPTO! – se apresuraba a contestar lo cual sorprendió al profesor dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

- Esta bien y el último puesto será para… Yagami Hikari.

- SIP! – se levanta rápido para luego mostrar una encantadora sonrisa lo cual dejo a todos embobados (hombres) – si no hay inconveniente lo acepto con mucho gusto. Esto hizo que Takeru mostrara una sonrisa que poco después desapareció por lo que el profesor dijo después.

- No, no hay inconveniente, será un placer trabajar con una señorita tan aplicada – decía mientras embozaba una sonrisa. A lo cual la cara de Hikari se tornó de un color carmesí, así agachando rápidamente la cabeza para que no se notara, pero esto no fue desapercibido por el rubio que estaba a su lado.

-Ring… - sonó la campana y poco a poco se veía como el salón se quedaba solo excepto por cuatro chicos que se quedaron hablando con el maestro.

* * *

><p>- Entonces hoy es la primera junta! – exclamaba la pelilila<p>

- Correcto así que Ichijouji e Inoue, les tocara la primera junta que se realizara en el salón 220 que está en el otro edificio para realizar el festival cultural de otoño, a la siguiente irán Yagami y Takaishi, está bien? – les comentaba el profesor.

-Está bien – todos respondieron, se despiden del profesor y salen.

- Bueno aquí nos separamos – decía Ken

-T.K, hoy te tocara irte solo – dice la pelilila con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- Si, ponen atención, no quiero que se distraigan por andar jugando a las miraditas – sonriéndoles pícaramente muy poco discreto.

- Que…que estas insinuando – decía Yolei un tanto rojiza

- Ten cuidado T.K. porque esta se puede poner feroz jajaja –decía un castaño detrás de ellos.

- DAVIS! – gritaba indignada – cabeza hueca que no tienes nada que hacer?

- Ay no te sulfures, solo estoy diciendo la verdad – levantando sus manos hacia los lados mientras cerraba sus ojos. – AUUCHH! – eso dolioo!

-Te mereces eso y más y aparte no creo que esa palabra exista – decía una enojada Yolei mientras pisaba su pie – y todos observaban la escena con una gotita bajando por su sien.

Bueno, bueno, Yolei, Ken, recuerden que tienen la junta – decía la castaña intentando alivianar la situación.

Es cierto – y la expresión de enojo cambio a una feliz.- vámonos Ken

-De plano Yolei eres una bipolar… ay!

- Ya Davis! – dice Kari mientras tenía su codo en el estómago del castaño.

- Bueno nos vemos – decían la parejita mientras se retiraban.

* * *

><p>-Se tardaron – veían a un güero recargado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados.<p>

- Lo siento, el profesor nos detuvo – dice la ojiverde rodando los ojos

- Esta bien, pero ya vámonos – le brindaba una tierna sonrisa a su hermana.

Los cuatro se dirigían a la puerta para encontrarse a dos chicos.

-Hermano! – exclamaba la castaña, para luego dirigirse hacia él.

-Matt? Que haces aquí?–le pregunto a su hermano un tanto extrañado.

Oh! Lo siento se me olvido decirte, hoy iré a comer con mamá y contigo – decía el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro – ¿oh que enano ya no me extrañas? – mientras despeinaba a su hermano.

-Claro, es solo que me sorprendió – le respondía mientras intentaba quitar la mano de su hermano de su cabello – Ya! que me despeinas.

Jaja – se reía Matt – no te puedo despeinar más de lo que ya estas y al escuchar esa extraña pelea de hermanos se echaron a reír.

Bueno, Davis, Kari vámonos – dice el castaño mayor.

-Sip – respondieron los dos al unisonó, se despidieron y se fueron caminando

-También será mejor que nos marchemos – decía la ojiverde mientras todos se marchaban a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

><p>POV´S KARI<p>

-Uff! – hoy fue un día un tanto cansado.

- Si ya lo creo – respondía Tai, desde la cocina de su casa – y al parecer mamá salió a hacer unas compras, dejo dinero para que ordenáramos algo, que quieres?

- ¡Pizza! – respondía la castaña animada.

- Bien pizza será.(A Tai como le encantaba consentir a su hermana)

30 min. Después, los dos castaños estaban comiendo pizza mientras conversaban.

-….-

-Termine! – exclamaba la castaña mientras llevaba su plato al fregadero y lavaba su plato., para luego retirarse a su habitación.

* * *

><p>POV´S AUTOR<p>

- Ring Ring – Karii! Contesta el teléfono! – gritaba su hermano

- No contesta tú, estoy algo ocupada – le respondía la castaña desde su cuarto

- No puedo tengo las manos ocupadas.

- Bueno, bueno ay voy – mientras se dirigía a contestar el teléfono y miraba que su hermano estaba sentado en el sofá con unas palomitas en sus manos viendo el partido de futbol – aaaaa Con que muy ocupado – decía la castaña levantando su ceja izquierda y poniendo sus manos en la cadera – Increíble no puedes estar un solo un minuto sin futbol.

- Que quieres que te diga es mi afición.

-Afición? Más bien obsesión!

- Si…si como digas será mejor que contestes porque ya van a colgar – le decía el castaño sin despegar ni un solo ojo del televisor.

Kari lo voltio a ver una vez más y luego rodo los ojos y contesta – moshi, moshi, residencia Yagami.

-HIKARII! – se oía el grito de su joven amiga desde el otro lado de la línea lo cual hizo que la castaña alejara el teléfono de su oreja.

- Hi Hi! Pero deja de gritar que me dejas sorda.

- OK OK! Pero mira se me ocurrió una idea maravillosa para festejar que pasamos a 3° y las futuras nominaciones y ya que casi no nos vimos en las vacaciones tenemos que contarnos todo no lo crees?

- ehh si -

-y bueno cuando me dirigía a mi casa pensando en alguna cosa para juntarnos las tres es decir, Yolei, tú y yo. – Tomo aire para seguir.

- aja – asentía la castaña al otro lado del teléfono.

- y entonces la idea se me vino a la mente de golpe, literalmente porque me estrelle, así que bueno esa es otra historia que otro día te contare.

- si ya vale! Dime que me estás desesperando y no me dices nada al fin de cuentas.

- Está bien, pero no te enojes, que te parece una pijamada en mi casa este viernes.

- ´´_considerando que la casa de Hannah es enorme esa sería una gran idea ´´_- pensaba para sus adentros para luego contestarle – PERFECTO! Así nos des estresamos del inicio de clases.

- Si!, ahora mismo le hablare a Yolei para comentarle la idea, así que ve pidiendo permiso ok?

- OK! – no obstante que del otro lado de la línea un güero escuchaba la conversación de las chicas para luego sonreír de lado y desaparecer.

* * *

><p>La semana se pasó volando, teniendo en cuentas que las clases de esa semana solo fueron presentaciones y dinámicas para conocerse mejor (es decir los maestros a ellos). Y así llego el viernes.<p>

-Que no se les olvide hoy a las 7 en mi casa – decía la güera para luego marcharse a su casa junto con su hermano.

Las dos jóvenes asintieron y se retiraron a sus respectivas casas, prepararse y luego aparecer en la casa de su amiga.

* * *

><p>Tan, tun tin.<p>

-Eh quien será a estas horas? – se preguntaba la güera

- Esperas a alguien – pregunto Yolei

- No que yo sepa.

- YO VOY! – gritaba su hermano para luego salir corriendo a abrir, mientras las chicas se miraban extrañadas.

- Hola chicos, pasen están en su casa – les decía Edgar, mientras extendía su mano para que entraran los chicos.

Después de unos momentos se dejaron ver 3 chicos entrando a la inmensa casa.

Las chicas se quedaron estupefactas al ver a un rubio, un castaño y un peliazul.

-No puede ser – se decía la güera que rápidamente se dirigió a su hermano para arrastrarlo al estudio mientras que los demás se quedaban viendo la escena.

-QUE TE SUCEDE! TE DIJE QUE ERA NOCHE DE CHICAS! – le gritaba con un rostro realmente molesto (lo bueno es que el estudio era a prueba de ruido)

-También te dije noche de chicos

- no es cierto! Se te paso ese pequeñísimo detalle!

- Bueno, bueno no es para tanto

- Como que no es para tanto!

- Oh que! No veo que tus amigas se la estén pasando mal –que miraba por una pequeña abertura de la puerta.

Hannah voltio y le dolía admitir que su hermano tenía razón, sus amigas no parecían pasarla mal hasta se estaban riendo y al ver a cierto castaño cambio su cara.

-Bueno tienes…ra…razón – decía mirando hacia abajo.

* * *

><p>Las chicas habían subido al cuarto de Hannah para cambiarse que sería de una pijamada sin pijamas.<p>

Kari lucía un camisón de tirantes, rosa pálido, con una caída suave. Y su cabello liso suelto con unas pantuflas de conejito que la hacían verse muy tierna. Por otro lado Yolei llevaba una camiseta blanca un tanto pegada llena de letras sin sentido con un pantalón rojo flojo con más letras, su cabello recogido en una trenza de lado y pantuflas tipo botita hay que admitir que se vía muy vanguardista y Hannah unos mini shorts flojos que le llagaban a mitad del muslo color azul cielo y una blusa de tirantes blanca que le llegaba un poco arriba del ombligo que tenía un estampado de snoopy y su cabello agarrado en dos coletas hacia abajo y unas pantuflas de perro.

Las cuatro bajaron rápido y vieron a los chicos que llevaban una camiseta y un pantalón de pijama, y cada quien con un color diferente, Ken tenía su pantalón color morado avioletado y camisa blanca que obvio dejaba ver su perfecto cuerpo, Davis llevaba pantalón de rayas verticales color café con una camisa que le llagaba a la mitad del antebrazo color azul marino. Takeru con un pantalón verde pasto a cuadros y camisa que le llagaba al hombro de color blanco aperlado y Edgar un pantalón liso color gris con camisa negra.

Que se podía decir los cuatro se veían como unos muñecos, no! son muñecos.

-Y que quieren que ordenemos para cenar – preguntaba el güero

- que les parece Pizza! – comentaba la pelilila

Todos asintieron.

-Ok ya la ordene que les parece si mientras esperamos, hacemos un poco de Karaoke- proponía Hannah

Se dirigieron a la habitación.

-Tú serás la primera – decía la castaña empujándola al frente y dándole el micrófono.

-Cual quieres Yolei?- pregunta la oji verde

- Que! Yo? – totalmente sorprendida.

- pues sí, sino quién más?- dice la güera levantando sus manos.

- pero es que….. NO! Las tres oh si no, no!- les contesta seria

Las otras dos se miraron y suspiraron.

-Está bien Yolei – decían resignadas.

Mientras elegían la canción los chicos conversaban

-Hey! Takeru es tu oportunidad – decía Daivis muy animado

- A que te refieres Daivis? – decía el ojiazul con indiferencia.

- Pues ya sabes de que estoy hablando – se acerca a su oído y le susurra – esta noche dile a Kari lo que sientes.

-QUEE! – decía todo enrojecido – como se te ocurre!

-Ay pues…..-

-BINGO! – interrumpía a los chicos.

- Ya escogieron Yolei?- preguntaba Ken

- Sipi – le brindaba una sonrisa al peliazul

- Ok! Empecemos – decía la ojiverde

Y empezó a sonar la música y luego ellas a cantar…. Es de Rin Kagamine Kokoro. El link esta abajo le sugiero que la oigan mientras leen n.n

Hikari:

Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto  
>dekibae o iu nara "kiseki"<p>

/Soy una Robot que fue creada

Por un solitario científico

Si quieres darme un nombre dime

"MILAGRO"/

Hannah:

dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai  
>sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu<p>

/Pero aun algo falta en mí

Y que él no podría brindarme

Creo que le llaman corazón

Un programa/

Yolei:

ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi  
>hitori de nokosareta<br>kiseki no robotto wa negau

/El tiempo pasó

Sola me quede

Cientos de siglos fui abandonada

Y este robot tiene un sueño

Que cumplir/

Yolei:

shiritai ano hito ga  
>inochi no owari made<br>watashi ni tsukutteta

/Quiero saber

Quien fue ese hombre

El trabajo

Hasta el final

Y lo que él hizo para mi…/

Las tres:

"kokoro"

/Corazón/

ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki  
>nazeka namida ga tomaranai…<br>naze watashi furueru? kasoku suru kodou  
>kore ga watashi no nozonda "kokoro"?<p>

/Y ahora un gran milagro

Comienza a funcionar

¿por qué las lágrimas no pueden parar?

Mi cuerpo tiembla de la emoción

Un milagro a velocidad

¿Es esto lo que desee?

Mi propio corazón/

fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
>watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o<br>fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
>watashi wa shitta kanashii koto o<br>fushigi kokoro kokoro neguen  
>nande fukaku setsunai…?<p>

/Un misterio, corazón, sentimientos, un misterio Ahora sé lo que es estar feliz Un misterio, corazón, sentimientos, un misterio ahora sé lo que es estar triste Un misterio, corazón, sentimientos, por siempre Cuan profundos y conmovedores son….?/

Hikari:

ima kidzuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o  
>kitto hitori wa sabishii<br>sou, ano hi, ano toki  
>subete no kioku ni yadoru "kokoro" ga afuredasu<p>

/Ahora me doy cuenta de la razón por la que nací Estar solo debe de ser triste Si, en ese día, en ese momento….. Mi corazón vive con cada memoria y ahora rebosa/.

Las tres:

ima ieru hontou no kotoba  
>sasageru anata ni<p>

/Y ahora puedo decirlo en verdad Y te lo dedico a ti/

Arigatou, arigatou

/Gracias, muchas gracias/

Hannah:

kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete

/Por darme vida en este mundo/

Las tres:

Arigatou, arigatou

/Gracias, muchas gracias/

Hannah:

isshoni sugoseta hibi o

/Por los días que pasamos juntos/

Las tres:

Arigatou, arigatou

/Gracias, muchas gracias/

Hannah:

anata ga watashi ni kureta subete

/Por todo lo que me diste/

Las tres:

Arigatou, arigatou

/Gracias, muchas gracias/

Hannah:

Eien ni utau

/Cantare por siempre./

Las tres:

Arigatou, arigatou

/Gracias, muchas gracias/

Y hasta aquí le dejo este fue un capi muy corto a comparación de los otros dos, pero es una pequeña escapadita espero que les guste ah y no duden en decirme que piensan y si hay palabras mal cualquier cosa gracias ^-^

Anaiza18: gracias por comentar n.n y si pronto se vera mas de Edgar y Hannah :D

Aquí está el link de la canción: /Kagamine_Rin_Kokoro_PV_Subtitulos_en_espa%C3%B1ol


	4. Karaoke, palomitas, pelea y una película

Capitulo 4° Karaoke, palomitas, pelea y una película.

* * *

><p>-Todos los chicos estaban boquiabiertos por la pasada interpretación de las chicas, a decir verdad nunca las habían escuchado cantar, exceptuando a Edgar que oía todas las mañanas cantar a su hermana en la ducha pero aun así estaba asombrado.<p>

- Que! No nos miren así ni que fuéramos bichos raros –

-wow….- iba a continuar Edgar cuando…

-FELICIDADES! Eso fue grandioso!- gritaba Daivis.

-jeje tampoco es para tanto- decía la güera apenada por las palabras de Daivis.

- emm Hannah perdón por interrumpir tu momento pero quisiera tomar un poco de te – le susurro a la chica

- ah sí, pasa a la cocina al cabo tú ya sabes –

-ok – Kari se dirigía hacia haya cuando Ken la detuvo – te acompaño y de paso hablamos de ciertas cosas – a lo que Kari contesto con una sonrisa pero a Yolei se le hizo un poco extraño pero lo dejo pasar.

Iban a continuar con los halagos cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, se les hizo raro que a esas horas estuvieran tocando, pensaron que era la pizza pero al abrir la puerta se encontraron con…..una chica?

Una chica alta de cabello negro azulado, al parecer de un grado mayor que ellos, ojos color ámbar y una piel de porcelana que le proporcionó una enorme cachetada a Edgar dejándolo en el suelo y que al final salió gritándole – A MI NADIE ME TOMA EL PELO, ADIOS QUERIDITO – con un tono sarcástico al final de la frase.

Todos quedaron perplejos por lo que acababa de pasar pero Hannah no aguanto más y comenzó a reír tomando su estómago y cayendo al suelo.

-jajajajajajajajajajaja – tomo aire para luego seguir - jajajajajajajajajaja

-Dios. Pero que fue eso amigo ahora si te batearon.-

- Cállate Daivis! – decía mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre su mejilla

-jajajaja no puede ser te la.. la.. jajajaja aplicaron perdón jajajaja–

-No es gracioso, ni un poquito – sus palabras mostraban un tanto de molestia mientras se levantaba.

-CLARO!" que si, jaja eso te pasa por andar jugando a dobles- sacando su lengua- si me hubieras hecho caso no te encontrarías en esta situación

- Cállate Hannah tu no entiendes nada – ahora su voz sonaba fría

-Que no entiendo nada? – Dejo su tono burlón por uno más enojado – ha! Yo te lo dije, pero tú como siempre no me haces caso y vas haciendo lo que quieres con los sentimientos de los demás.

- JA! – Sarcásticamente – créeme si tú me entendieras esto no pasaría, créeme – con cierto énfasis en lo último.

- No te entiendo – su confusión era enorme ante las palabras de su hermano

- Nunca lo entenderás -.

- Bueno, bueno esto se fue más haya que les parece si…. Ayúdame T.K.-

- Ehh?, si Daivis, que les parece si – Takeru no completo la frase ya que termino lanzando un cojín a la cara de Hannah – je!

- Ahora sí, Takaishi eres Hombre muerto – termino lanzando varios cojines pero que no fueron a parar a la cara de T.K si no que a la de Daivis y Yolei – Upps lo siento jeje

- Ahora si – Yolei agarro varios cojines de la sala y empezó a lanzarlos llegando estos con Ken y Kari que salían de la cocina con las bandejas de Té.

- Yolei tienes suerte de que no haya tirado ni una sola gota del Té en la alfombra – Kari se dirigió a la mesa a dejar la bandeja, tomo dos cojines e hizo su ataque especial de almohadazos (después de todo Tai le había enseñado bien) uno llego certero a la cara de Yolei destanteándola un poco y el otro al estómago de T.K.- JAJA!.-

Y así empezó una guerra de almohadas que por lo menos duro una hora.

* * *

><p>-mmmm. Esto sabe delicioso – dice la castaña.<p>

- Si es la mejor pizza que he probado – llevando sus manos a la mejilla y de sus ojos salir estrellitas.

- Ay Yolei. Jum. No es para tanto – decía la Güera.

- Pero de donde la ordenaron, nunca la había probado. – decía el de googles con mitad de pizza en su boca y la otra alrededor.

-Mi Padre es socio de un restaurante Italiano –

-Así que como hijos podemos ordenar que nos traigan pizza – Completo la ojiverde.

- Davis, suelta ese pedazo es mío- decía la peli morada.

- Estas loca yo lo vi primero y además ya lo tome- contraatacaba

- No quieras hacerme enojar y eso no es cierto yo lo tome primero –.

-Pero si todas son iguales –

-NO! Es cierto esa tiene más queso y bien sabes que a mí me encanta el queso- jalándolo del cabello.

- jeje ya empezaron de nuevo – se reía la castaña

-Sí, creo que Yolei a veces puede llegar a ser muy ideática.- con una gotita bajando por su sien.

- no no no, ya déjame en paz, no te la voy a dar. Aaah-

-Qué bueno que estamos comiendo entre amigos –

-Si todo es muy divertido je..Je.-

-T.K, Ken como pueden decir que esto es bueno-

-Hannah relájate es muy divertido verlos pelear, es como en los viejos tiempos no lo crees Ken?

- Si T.K como en los viejos tiempos.- y ambos comenzaron a reír.

_-Cuales viejos tiempos si cada vez que tienen la oportunidad se la pasan peleando –_ pensaba la Güera.

- Tú. Te dije que esa pieza es miaa!- mientras jalaba su cachetes

-nhg. No te la voy a daaar!.-

* * *

><p>-Oye y cual película rentaron?-<p>

- Pues Yolei escogió una de miedo es la de…como dijiste que se llamaba?-

- JU! Ju juju – Tétricamente reía.- Pesadilla en la calle Elm .jujujuju

-Oí que fue un éxito y que si te mata del miedo – decía T.k un tanto emocionado.

-Pues si es así, Davis puedo sentarme contigo?- se colgaba del brazo del susodicho.

-eh? Claro no hay problema Hannah- en su mente no entendió para nada la indirecta.

-_No te dejare hacerlo_- pensaba el ojiverde con una expresión un tanto sombría.

-aaaa. Creo que no soy muy bueno con las películas de Terror-

-Ken no te preocupes, estando al lado de Yolei que ha de pasar?- le decía pícaramente la castaña.

* * *

><p>-!-<p>

-Yolei, tranquila – tomaba su mano – es solo una película-

- Lo sé, pero es que yo fui la que la escogió y mírame soy la más espantada – decía quedamente.

- No lo creo, Hikari está más envuelta en los brazos de Takeru que cualquiera.- le brindaba una sonrisa dulce.

* * *

><p>-T.K- quedamente le decía – si?<p>

-ya…ya paso lo feo?- estaba temblando en los enormes brazos de chico que la rodeaban cálidamente – sí, no espera otra vez salió… si ahora si ya puedes mirar- Uff hay que bueno.- Miraba el televisor- Kyaaaaa. Ahí está de nuevo eres malo Takeruu – cubría su cara con sus manos para luego volver al pecho de su mejor amigo.

-Jaja, eres tan linda cuando te asustas.- reia tiernamente mirándola a los ojos.-

Auto sonrojo al instante.

-mooo, solo te estas burlando – ella no lo percibió ya que esa actitud en ellos era lo más normal del mundo.

* * *

><p>-me las vas a pagar, me las vas a pagar, te hare picadillo, si después terminas respirando por un tubo en una habitación blanca no será mi culpa, si eso sería buena idea, no sabrá ni que lo golpeo jejejejeje no pero de seguro mis huellas digitales quedaran en la escena pero si uso guantes?... no, creo que debería de dejar de ver tantas series de televisión. pero ya verás no te saldrás con la tuya Edgar, eso no se vale porque tenía que terminar así aaaaaarrrrgh!<p>

FLASH BACK

-Hannah, ve por las palomitas las deje en la mesa- le indicaba su hermano

-Pero ahí traes unas-

-Sí pero esta son para esta mitad y las otras para la otra-

-Si está bien- un tanto desganada.

….

-E…Edgar que haces en mi lugar?- la venita en su frente estaba a punto de explotar- ¿A qué te refieres?- estaba sentado justo al lado de Davis- Yo dije que me iba a sentar con Davis para que no me diera tanto miedo.

-No te preocupes Hannah ya Edgar me conto que a ti no te da miedo y que te encantan las peliculas de Freddy Krueger así que creo que será mejor quedar así acabo Edgar y yo compartimos las palomitas.-(n/a: pobre ignorante de la situación)

La mente de Hannah viajo a un vórtice donde se hundió como si fuera chupada por un hoyo negro. Y volvemos a donde acabo sentada en el sillón individual con un enorme bote de palomitas comiéndolo ella sola enfocando toda su ira a su querido hermano.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

La película acabo pero para poder dormir pusieron una tranquilizadora y así no tener pesadillas (n/a; eso es lo que hago con mis amigas así ya no soñamos feo jeje).

-Aquiusshh-

-eeh?, que hora es….las 3:00-,la pantalla estaba en negro-, diablos me quede dormida y veo que no soy la única- estiraba los brazos por encima de su cabeza la ojiverde.

_-mmm..jiji se ven tan adorable todos-_ en sus pensamientos-_ a ver dónde tengo mi cámara, primero les tomare a esta parejita de tortolos Yolei me lo agradecer- _Hola HOOLA, si están completamente dormidos – y empezó a tomar las fotos primero a Yolei y Ken quienes tenían sus cabezas juntos, luego a Takeru y Hikari quienes estaban abrazaditos, Hikari estaba en el pecho de él y él rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos.-_jojojo estos dos como son. Ahora es el turno de mi querido Davis-,_

-Aquiusshh-

- Eh? – gira su cabeza, miraba con ternura a su pequeño hermano (al parecer esa siestecita le quito el malhumor) acurrucándose lo más posible al sillón por un poco más de calor, como Davis tenía toda la colcha. - ay Edgar - tomo su franela y se la coloco – a ver si no te enfermas – moviendo unos mechones de su rostro y colocando un tierno beso en su frente- Buenas noches a todos, con permiso pero yo me retiro a mi cuarto - dijo susurrando, mientras subía las escaleras llevando consigo su cámara.

-OHAIOOO! BUENOS DIAS YA ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE SON LAS 12:00, NO PODEMOS SEGUIR DURMIENDO! SE DESPERDICIA LA LUZ – gritaba Yolei por toda la casa junto con una cazuela golpeándola.

Todos despertaban unos nerviositos por la forma en que durmieron y si me refiero ti Takeru y tu Hikari jaja. Davis daba un gran bostezo, mientras que otros se estiraban.

-Yolei eres muy escandalosa- decía el castaño un poco molesto

- Mira tú, mejor cállate que es mejor que estés despierto a estarte oyendo roncar – estaban a punto de empezar a pelear cuando un aura negra se posa en Yolei, lo cual hizo que su piel se erizara.-AAH!-dio un pequeño saltito.

-Q…que es eso?- decía un tanto asustada Hikari

-Es mi hermana – decía tranquilo el ojiverde.

-Ha…Hannah?- preguntaba dudosa la peli morada

-qkuigen jesta gaciendo hanto duido-

-que?- preguntaron todos

-we qhuigen jesta jaciendo fanto duido?-

Iban a empezar a preguntar de nuevo que, cuando Edgar interrumpió- Que, que estás diciendo mounstro?- enfatizando la última frase que resonó en la cabeza de Hannah, lo que hizo que volteara como robot y en un tono serio y enojado dijera- Que quien está haciendo tanto ruido!- las ojeras en sus ojos la hacían verse tétrica.

-Lo siento era yo.- un tanto apenada- Bueno nada más te lo pasó porque es sábado y voy a seguir durmiendo más al rato, ahora lo mejor será desayunar-Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la cocina, desayunaron pan francés y licuado del que más les gustara. Todos tomaron una ducha se cambiaron y luego se marcharon a sus respectivas casas.

-Nos vemos el Lunes- terminaba de decir la Güera, y luego cerró la puerta.- Edgar- llamaba a su hermano que estaba justo al lado de ella- te he estado observando..- sus ojos verdes estaban clavado en él lo que hizo que se pusiera nervioso.- que sucede- contesto lo mejor posible ocultando sus nervios- es que…- no termino la frase porque tomo a su hermano de la cara y lo pego contra la suya.

-Qu…que estás haciendo Ha- lo interrumpió ella- shhh, espera un momento-_ que hago está demasiado cerca de mí, y lo peor es que sus labios están tan cerca, sus ojos cerrados, realmente no la entiendo será que… -_él fue acercando sus labios a los de ella cuando se separó de golpe- Tenía razón!

- ¿De qué?- preguntaba nervioso

- tu- ti-e-nes-fi-e-bre- decía en un modo divertido, él estaba totalmente confuso y ella lo noto- es que anoche estabas destapado y estornudando pero cuando me di cuenta ya habían pasado las horas, y desde que despertaste había observado que tenías tus mejillas coloradas y me preocupe como en el pasado enfermabas fácilmente- lo último lo dijo triste- pero ya no te debes preocupar ya tengo más defensas y ya no me he estado enfermando seguido ya estoy….-no termino porque ella lo abrazo y le susurró al oído- eso no me interesa, nunca podrás hacer que yo no me preocupe por ti porque…te amo- por un momento Edgar tenia las esperanzas de que esas palabras significaran algo mas y no solo hermandad- Está bien iré a dormir al cuarto si con eso estas tranquila-ahora correspondiendo el abrazo- si- contesto tranquila.

Dio unos pasos pero sintió que un mareo recorrió su cuerpo obligándolo a recargarse en la pared. Hannah corrió a ayudarlo.

-Anda, apóyate en mi- paso el brazo del ojiverde por sus hombros y los dos subieron- aaah- suspira, mientras le coloca un trapo húmedo sobre su frente- espero que no aumente la fiebre – decía en un tono quedo para no despertarlo. Mientras que en su cabeza recorrían muchas imágenes de su infancia, desde que nacieron él había tenido un cuerpo débil, y como estaba enfermo siempre estaba en cama y ella a su lado.

FLASH BACK

Un niño de 7 años está sentado en su cama mirando hacia abajo con un poco de tos, y una niña de la misma edad esta leyéndole un libro con mucho entusiasmo, sonriéndole tiernamente a su querido hermano gemelo pero este le interrumpe…

-Hannah tú crees que algún día pueda salir a jugar con los demás?-miraba por la ventana.

-Sí, claro que si, solo hay que esperar un tiempo, recuerda que el doctor dijo que mientras fueras creciendo tu salud…- no termino la frase- no, yo quiero salir ahora- se notaba la molestia en la cara del pequeño – Edgar, no….pero si ya estas mejorando ya no tienes fiebre todos los días, además yo estoy aquí para ti siempre y traigo un libro nuevo de la biblioteca cada….-

-SI! Ya lo sé, cada día, pero es solo que yo…a veces….quisiera…. salir a jugar – su voz se entrecortaba y unas pequeñas lagrimas bajaron por su rostro, después de todo a esa edad lo único que se quiere es salir a jugar. Hannah lo abrazo fuertemente susurrándole unas palabras al oído, las que siempre oirá decirle.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-No tienes que esforzarte tanto ya te dije que me curare, por favor deja esa preocupación tonta, es solo un resfriado-

-So…Solo! Un resfriado tu sabes muy bien que si no te cuidas bien puede empeorar aunque hayas mejorado, aunque tu salud sea buena aun eres propenso a las enfermedades, si yo….si yo no te cuido, tu…tu…- Cada vez le era más difícil continuar hablando, agacho su cabeza tratando de contener sus lagrimas, pero estas la traicionaron y bajaron.- Yo tengo que cuidarte, eres muy importante para mí no puedo darme el lujo de perderte a ti también, tu eres el único que siempre ha estado conmigo.

-Hannah – la miraba con ternura – ni que me fuera a morir por esto.

-Pero, si no te cuidas bien, el resfriado se convierte en una pulmonía o neumonía y después.-Su cara demostraba una expresión tan fuera de sí.

-Creo que estas siendo un poco drástica, aparte con dormir un poco mejorare y que no se te olvide que Mamá y Papá también-

-Tú sabes que a ellos para mí ya no existen, ellos prefirieron seguir con sus deseos egoístas y separase – su rostro era cubierto por sus mechones, y mostraba un aura triste y enojada.

Edgar la tomo de la mano y la sentó con él en la cama, se acerco y la abrazo y le susurro….te amo.

Tum tum._-que es esto porque me duele tanto el corazón, siento que me asfixio, pero su abrazo es tan cálido-_

-Ya estas mejor?-

- Si, gracias pero esa mi frase – le sonreía. – está bien, bueno voy a dormir un rato me canse un poco.- está bien, descansa.

* * *

><p>Hannah POV´S<p>

El tiempo paso, ya eran las 9:00 y a Edgar no le había bajado la fiebre estaba realmente preocupada, aunque me dijera que estaba bien no era cierto, solo quería tranquilzarme pero cuando eso se lo dicen a una mujer sucede todo lo contrario, nos alteramos mas.

Cambie el agua y volvi a colocar el trapo húmedo sobre su frente y en ese momento se me vinieron a la mente las palabras que mi madre me había dicho hace mucho tiempo….

FLASH BACK

-Hannah, Hannah mi amor ya no llores por favor, todo va a estar bien si?- le decía con tanta delicadeza y dulcemente a su pequeña hija, quienes estaban afuera del cuarto de su hermano ya que el doctor estaba dentro revisando al pequeño.

-sniff, sniff, pero mi hermano… se puso mal… otra vez…. Sniff, sniff y todo es por mi culpa- intentando quitar con sus manitas las lágrimas de su carita.

-No, no Hannah no es por tu culpa, tu solo querías que jugara un poco en el jardín y aparte yo les di permiso, fue mi cilpa no tuya-

- Demo, el doctor dijo que porque yo había tomado más de lo que necesitaba nii-chan no tuvo suficientes fuerzas y por eso siempre está enfermo- su cara reflejaba una preocupación muy grande más de lo que puede soportar un niño a esa edad.

-Eso te dijo el doctor? – estaba alterada – contéstame Hannah donde escuchaste eso?

-…..-

-¿Hannah?-

-Un día…. los escuche hablar con el doctor y yo…. tengo la culpa, debió de haber sido al revés el debió haber tomado lo que yo tome- decía en un tono muy bajo.

- Hannah, pequeña a eso no se refería- se agacho a la altura de su hija- es decir yo no sabía que esperaba a dos angelitos y no tome las suficientes vitaminas y nutrientes para dos bebes, en ningún momento te culpamos a ti, fue un descuido del doctor no haber previsto esto, yo lo siento mucho hermosa- la llevo a su pecho y la abrazo dejando caer lágrimas de sus ojos – sé que tal vez a esta edad no lo entiendas muy bien pero yo sé que eres una niña muy madura y lo entenderás poco a poco y además eres la mejor hermana siempre cuidas mucho a tu hermanito y eso me hace muy feliz y al igual que a tu papá pero tú no tienes que cargar con todo dale a papi y a mami un poco de ese dolor en tu corazón.

-Pero entonces que puedo hacer – sus palabras sonaban tan tristes

-Tú se igual que siempre con él, y te digo un secreto – la pequeña asintió – si tú siempre estas a su lado cada vez que se sienta mal y le susurras al oído estas palabras…. Y vas a ver que eso lo hará sentir mejor, son palabras mágicas.

-Honto ni, Honto ni-

-Honto ni Honto ni, mi amor-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Palabras mágicas- susurraba. Se metió en la sabanas y se colocó justo al lado de su hermano lo contemplaba de lado, su respiración era un poco entre cortada y sus mejillas estaban coloradas, tenía un ligero sudor por su cara, se acercó a su oído y le susurro….Te amo, mucho mucho porque tú y yo somos uno.

Esas palabras revoloteaban en su cabeza y hacia que la doliera el corazón- ¿porque?, será que estoy enferma?.

* * *

><p>Y se acabó, este capi fue más dedicado a los geme pero en el siguiente ya empieza a nacer un poquito de Kari hacia T.k bueno algo así.<p>

No puedo prometer subir cada semana ya que la inspiración nunca coincide con mis horarios y pues otra razón es que a mi prepa le fascina dejar tarea es su forma de decirnos los queremos (si como no ¬¬) y ya se me vienen los exámenes otro quita tiempo y pues si no saco buenas calificaciones me castigan y pues no quiero eso jeje. Tal vez subiré capi cada mes y si inspiración esta de mi lado tal vez hasta antes.

Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus opiniones vieran lo feliz que me hacen me emociono como una niña pequeña cuando ve una muñeca o un oso de peluche gigante. ^-^


	5. Recuerdos

Hola! listo acabe antes de lo que previ wow me sorprendi jeje espero que les guste, no olviden decirme que les parecio n.n acepto criticas todo menos criticas destructivas :)

Yo adoro Digimon quiero dejar claro esto no es con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo solo es para divertirse leyendo. Digimon no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá.

* * *

><p>-Ummm…Yagami-San…etto podrías entregarle esto a Takeru-Sama - una chica de cabello negro mate, ojos hazel y de complexión pequeña y delgada, le decía a la castaña<p>

- ¿Te conozco? – notaba el nerviosismo de la chica, la miraba de arriba hacia abajo – _ha de ser de primer año _– pensaba.

-No, pero yo sí, y sé que eres muy cercana a Takeru-ojisama y pensaba… - miraba a todos lados menos a los ojos de Kari – pues que tú podrías dársela por favor.

- No crees que sería mejor si tú se la entregaras – le decía con desgano, ya se había acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones pero ya se le estaba haciendo tedioso, después de 2 años así, sin contar los últimos años en primaria y además de hacer eso al menos 3 veces a la semana estaba fastidiada.

- Es… que no puedo, entrégasela por favor – diciendo esto último le entrego la carta y salió corriendo.

-Diablos – _esto en realidad es muy difícil, no he podido rechazar ninguna en lo que va del mes haber con ella era la 10° de primer año, 8 de segundo y 4 o 5 de tercero?, mmm no lo recuerdo bien - *suspira* _mientras camina de vuelta a su lugar, estaba a punto de acabar el receso -_ no entiendo a estas chicas si tanto les gusta díganselo de frente – _rodaba los ojos molesta y se sienta – odio a esa clase de chicas.

- A quienes odias? – una voz por detrás de ella le preguntaba.

-A tus admiradoras – le decía sarcásticamente.

-Qué? Celosa – la miraba pícaramente

-JA! Hasta crees, es solo que me molesta que me estén pidiendo darte esto – le muestra la carta – además por qué estar celosa si yo "tengo el gran privilegio de estar con Takeru-Ojisama'' – poniendo una mano en su pecho y elevando la voz de forma burlona para luego reír.

-OYE!, no tengo la culpa de ser tan guapo – se burlaba.

-hmp! Bueno como digas, aquí esta – aunque en su interior si lo pensaba.

* * *

><p>-Hikari…<p>

-Yagami-san, podría venir un momento? – el profesor le pedía

-HI! – se acercó rápidamente.

-_era obvio le hace mas caso al maestrito que a su mejor amigo-_ cruzaba los brazos el rubio.

-Usted también señor Takaishi- va pero con pesadez

-Hoy es la segunda junta del comité, va a ser en el salón 201 del edificio G, gracias nos vemos mañana- y con esto se retiró.

-Bueno…. Tenemos que ir – le sonreía a Takeru.

* * *

><p>-Te acompaño a casa, ya se está haciendo tarde además Tai no me perdonaría si dejara que te pasara algo – le sonreía.<p>

- No te preocupes, no me va a pasar nada a lo mucho seria que me perdiera pero…

-En ese caso con mayor razón – la tomo de la mano y se fueron caminado así como lo hacían de niños.

…

-Listo madmoizelle, la dejo en sus aposentos – hacia una reverencia con una mano por delante.

-Oh! Muchas gracias, caballero – camino hasta quedar a su lado y con eso lo empujo con las caderas.

-OYE!.

-juuujum – rio – Buenas Noches Takeru – se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y rápidamente entro por la puerta dejándolo sorprendido por el acto de la castaña. Takeru pasó una mano por su mejilla colorada y sonrió como un niño pequeño cuando abre un regalo y con eso se dirigió a su casa.

* * *

><p>Del otro lado de la puerta estaba Kari en cuclillas con una mano en su pecho donde va el corazón y la otra pasaba por su hermoso cabello café, sentía que su corazón iba explotar – que es esto, porque estoy tan acelerada y tan caliente (na: en el buen sentido de la palabra para aquellas mentes que imaginan más allá) que ¿qué es esto porque? Será que me estoy enfermando NO!,- se pegó con la palma de sus manos sus cachetes se paró con firmeza, no sabía que fue ese sentimiento que paso por su corazón cuando le dio el beso a Takeru – Sera mejor que me vaya dormir temprano, lo más seguro es que tengo sueño y solo fue un mareo momentáneo, SI! Eso fue – solo se engañaba a ella misma.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en la escuela….<p>

-Hikari! – le gritaba su amiga

- Yolei – la saludaba - y Hannah? – le preguntaba

- No sé, ella siempre llega muy temprano, ha de estar por ahí vagando.

-Y Takeru? – volvía a preguntar – ah! Rechazando a una nueva chica, llego esta mañana pidiendo hablar con él y creo que ahora están en la parte trasera de la escuela.- Y tu como sabes eso? – Hay Hikari con quien crees que estás hablando, por dios si me conoces demasiado bien como para saber que estaba escuchando discretamente por detrás de la puerta_,( si discretamente pensaba la castaña)_ recuerda a mi me pagan por saber ese tipo de cosas – decía de lo más natural – sí, se me olvidaba que eres la mayor informante de los clubes de los 4 y más del de Takeru jaja – reía – Ya sabes y parece que las chicas del club tienen muchas reglas, tienes suerte de que Takeru haya declarado que contigo no se metieran porque según lo que he oído las chicas que no piden permiso antes de declarársele se les aplica un castigo.- le contaba con entusiasmo – Si eso es lo bueno, ya ves según ellas tengo el gran privilegio de estar con el jajaja – reía fuertemente eso le parecía tan gracioso.

Sonó el timbre dando inicio a las clase, en eso entro Takeru y se sentó en su asiento desganado al parecer estaba enojado. Luego entro el profesor junto con el gran suspiro de las chicas incluyendo el de Hikari, todo estaban sentados en su lugar a excepción de dos chicos, en eso se abrió la puerta.

-LO SENTIMOS! SE NOS HIZO TARDE! – decían al unísono los gemelos, que estaban jadeando por correr tan aprisa, el profesor los dejo pasar con una advertencia y luego se sentaron exhaustos.

- Ya se me hacía que no llegábamos – decía mientras colgaba su mochila y acomodaba sus cosas. – Si – decía el Ojiverde mientras pasaba sus manos por su hermoso cabello cenizo, claro este detalle no lo dejaron pasar las chicas de la clase.

Pasaron las clases de la mañana hasta que llegó la hora del receso.

-Muy bien chicos pueden salir – tomo todos los papeles que llevaba realmente eran demasiados, a lo que Hikari no perdió el tiempo y se ofreció a ayudarlo y se marcharon a la sala de maestros.

Esto hizo enfurecer a Takeru, si de por sí ya estaba enojado por lo que había pasado aquella mañana esto lo hizo rabiar, se paró de su asiento bruscamente y salió del salón con esto Ken y Davis lo siguieron preocupados.

-Edgar, ya despierta – movía suavemente a su hermano, el cual despertó tallando uno de sus ojos y dando un enorme bostezo.- si quieres vamos a nuestro jardín y duermes un poco, ayer te desvelaste por mi culpa.- le sonreía tiernamente.

FLASH BACK

-Que haces aquí, sabes que no puedes venir a esta casa, tú lo prometiste, con la condición de que todas las mañanas desayunáramos contigo y no regresáramos con Mamá – decía en un tono molesto.

- Vine aquí a ver a mis dos hijos-

-ja – rio sarcásticamente – debo recordarte él porque es que nos quedamos? O tal vez sea que no entiendes el que no queremos verte, solo nos quedamos aquí porque no había otra opción ya que mama prefirió vivir con su nuevo novio dejando a un lado lo que nosotros pensábamos.- realmente el odio hacia sus padres era grande.

-Hannah por favor mi amor, tú y tu hermano son lo más importante para mí – le decía dulcemente aunque por dentro las palabras de su hija lo lastimaban demasiado.

-No! Me digas así!- grito – no quiero verte, quiero que te vayas, ahora esta casa es nuestra así que te ordeno que te vayas, TU …- Hannah no termino ya que recibió una cachetada de parte de su padre, los dos respiraban agitadamente, Edgar solo se podía limitar a ver, sabía que no podía meterse pero hubiera dado todo por hacerlo – Vaya! – posaba su mano en su mejilla -Vas a empezar a golpear a tu hija como lo hacías con mama, eres un golpeador! LARGATE! No te quiero ver! – decía con lágrimas en sus ojos, su padre paso una mano por su escaso cabello y luego salió dejando dos regalos que le traía a sus hijos. Edgar corrió a abrazar a su hermana que estaba desecha, ella se aferró a su camisa llorando sacando todo su coraje, cayeron al suelo y así se quedaron por un largo tiempo y sin pensarlo ya eran las dos de la mañana, esa noche o las pocas horas que quedaban le pidió a su hermano si podía dormir con ella Edgar acepto sin pensar.

A la mañana siguiente logro cubrir perfectamente el golpe con un maquillaje especial.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hannah arrastro consigo a Yolei al Jardín escondido que tenían ya todos lo conocían pero solo ellos sabían cómo llegar, ya que para encontrarlo primero tenías que perderte, la mayoría de veces que hacían como un picnic se juntaban ahí, fuera de todos, un lugar solo para ellos donde solo había tranquilidad.

* * *

><p>En la azotea de uno de los edificios…<p>

-T.K, te encuentras bien? – preguntaba Davis

-..-

-Habla con nosotros tal vez así te sientas un poco mejor – le pedía Ken

Takeru dio un enorme suspiro y luego empezó a hablar

-Es que esta mañana vino una chica y... pues dijo cosas que me sacaron de mis casillas-

-Hikari – los dos chicos decían

-Sí, es que esa chica le dijo….

Flash back

-Lo siento no puedo corresponderte – miraba hacia abajo

-Acaso tanto así la amas – Takeru levanto la cabeza en dirección hacia ella – ella no te quiere, yo sí! – afirmaba – como puedes saberlo, casi no me conoces, ella ha pasado casi toda su vida conmigo – la miraba serio – no! No lo acepto yo sé que ella nunca te hará feliz – gritaba aunque en el lugar donde estaban nadie los oía – eso tu no lo sabes – le decía fríamente lo que hizo que ella sobre reaccionará primero haciéndose hacia atrás por la impresión que le había causado aquella mirada, una lagrimas amenazaban por salir – yo….ella….ella es una zor…- no termino ya que Takeru tapo su boca empujándola contra la pared agresivamente – no te atrevas a decir ni una sola palabra mala sobre ella, porque si no vas a conocer siempre este lado para toda tu vida, de acuerdo? – la miraba enojado, esa mirada hacia que un escalofrió recorriera tu cuerpo por completo, era indescriptible la sensación, ella sentía tanto miedo de ver ese lado estaba pasmada no se podía mover a duras penas logro asentir lentamente, estaba a punto de empezar a llorar cuando Takeru la soltó le dio la espalda y se alejó. La chica cayó al suelo tomando sus rodillas y empezó a llorar el sentimiento seguía ahí – ves te dijimos que no dijeras nada malo de Yagami-san – tres chicas estaban paradas en frente de ella, al parecer la del medio era la líder quien estaba hablando – y ahora por haberlo hecho Takeru-Sama se enojó contigo jaja es lo menos que te mereces – y dicho esto las chicas se marcharon dejando a la menor llorando.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Asi que eso fue lo que paso – decía Ken

-Pues se lo merece, quien se cree ella para andar hablando a si de Hikari – decía en tono molesto.

- Y con la escena antes de salir al receso fue la gota que derramo el vaso – decía Ken.

Takeru suspiro y asintió levemente, ya se sentía mucho mejor, si guardaba mucho esos sentimientos sentía que iba a explotar aunque la mayoría de veces los guardaba para sí mismo en eso era igual a Matt y era demasiado difícil hacerlo hablar pero esta vez estaba tan enojado que no lo soporto y lo dijo.

Sonó el timbre que finalizaba el descanso, todos volvieron a sus respectivas aulas.

* * *

><p>-VAMOS TAI! METE GOOL! – gritaba Mimi eufórica AAAAAH!<p>

-Mimi por favor ya siéntate- Sora la tomaba del brazo y la sentaba – ay Sora no seas aguafiestas uno viene a ver un partido a apoyar – le decía – si pero no de una manera que desconcentre a tooodo el equipo y aparte uno grita gol cuando – GOOOL! – ESPERA! La tiro de nuevo hacia el asiento- aun no, es cuando se mete, no antes, creo que ya me acorde porque era que no te traía a ver los partidos – posaba su mano sobre su cabeza en negación – es que sabes que yo solo voy a conciertos y este es el primer partido al que voy

-Sí, eso lo sé mejor que nadie – _tenía que pasar a otro tema para tranquilizarla a_ _ya se_ – Oye nunca me contaste como fue el director acepto el diseño de los nuevos uniformes.

-AH no? –ladeaba la cabeza – nope – contestaba la pelirroja.

A pues mira, ya vez que fui a verlo – asentía la chica – el director decía que se salía del presupuesto y mil pretextos aunque yo sabía que eso no era cierto, en ese momento alguien irrumpió en la habitación, diciéndole al director muy cómo decirte como mandón:

FLASH BACK

-Quiero irme – se paró en frente de director con los brazos cruzados

-Porque Hannah? – le preguntaba desconcertado dejando a la castaña a un lado de la conversación.

-Simplemente no me gusta estar aquí, todo es muy anticuado y además ya me canse de verte todos los días- le decía en tono de repudio.-Y si les doy una de las casas, solo desayunarían conmigo las mañanas para vernos un poco – le decía suplicante – no lo cre…ese es el uniforme para el siguiente año – miraba al maniquí de Mimi que llevaba el traje – si! Ese será el nuevo uniforme – respondió sin pensarlo, realmente quería que su hija se quedara, la quería mucho, para él era su pequeña aunque ella lo odiara – a entonces si es así, lo reconsiderare pero aun así quiero la casa y con eso se marchó – el director sonrió y luego volteo a ver a la castaña – entonces es un trato? - - Trato hecho! – contestaba energéticamente dándole la mano en forma de afirmación.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Asi que todo fue gracias a Hannah?- preguntaba sorprendida

-Sipi, solo le cumplió un capricho ya ves – en la mente de la pelirroja pensaba al igual que el tuyo de venirte?

GOOOOOOOOOOOL, todos en las gradas gritaban

-Ahora si Mimi ya puedes gritar –

-OK – levanto el pulgar y saco una matraca de la nada y la empezó a girar mientras gritaba gol – GOOOOOL! – ella bien emocionada pensaba la pelirroja- De donde sacaste eso? – le preguntaba - QUE! NO TE ESCUCHO!- DIJE QUE DE DONDE SACASTE LA MATRACA – AH DE MI BOLSO – le mostraba su pequeño bolso ahora si estaba desconcertada pero así era Mimi que se podía hacer. Las dos volvían a gritar, mientras que en la cancha Tai corría alrededor quitándose la camisa, lo que hizo sonrojar a Sora.

Después de eso sonó el toque de entrada.

* * *

><p>-Ok, eso es todo por hoy nos vemos mañana – se despedía del a alumnado, el profesor se quedó en el aula, revisando trabajos.<p>

…...

- Nos vemos mañana – se despidieron todos

-Hikari no vienes? – pregunto Yolei

-No, quede en que entrevistaría al profesor Akihiko para el periódico de la escuela no por algo soy la segunda al mando del club – se sentía tan orgullosa de eso ya que podía tomar fotografías y hacer una pequeña reseña de lo que interpretaba al ver la fotografía y ella pidió exclusivamente cubrir este reportaje – Entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Está bien nos vemos luego – contesto el grupo.

* * *

><p>-¿Profesor? – preguntaba tímida.<p>

-Sí, que sucede – voltea a ver a la chica – pasa por favor

Hikari paso, caminaba lento y como robot, le estaban ganando los nervios pero tuvo que poner su mente en claro si quería hacer las cosas bien. Le explico al profesor sobre la entrevista y el periódico de la escuela, empezó con la entrevista….

-Y por último ¿Cuál fue su motivo o inspiración para convertirse en maestro?

-Bueno… eso fue por una mujer – caminaba hacia la ventana abierta viendo el atardecer, se apoyó en el marco y luego miro a Hikari - ella era 10 años mayor que yo, le encantaban los niños, ella soñaba con ser una maestra y enseñar todo lo que sabía…. A decir verdad a mí no me interesaba en lo más mínimo esto, pero un día ella se vio involucrada en un accidente de tráfico y…- se produjo un silencio volteo de nuevo al atardecer- y entonces yo le prometí que yo seguiría su sueño.

-Perdón si mi pregunta es impertinente pero me gustaría saber… ¿Quién era esa chica tan importante para Sensei?

La miro con ojos tristes y luego susurro pero lo suficientemente audible para los oídos de Kari.

-Mi hermana – le sonrió tiernamente – y sabes… tú te pareces mucho a ella.

El corazón de Hikari empezó a latir rápidamente, luego Sensei volteo a ver una vez más por la ventana el atardecer, Hikari estaba hipnotizada por hermosa imagen que estaba presenciado, Sensei ligeramente de lado, sus manos apoyadas en el marco de la ventana, sus ojos en dirección del atardecer y un ligero viento revolvía su hermoso cabello….FLASH

-¿Eh? Que sucede – preguntaba el pelinegro

-No nada es solo que tome la foto por accidente – _dios trágame tierra rápido _– no te preocupes está bien.

-Bueno profesor tomare la foto de portada, ¿podría sentarse en el escritorio?-

-Claro- respondía

Se colocó en posición y tomo la foto.

-Bueno será mejor que me retire, muchas gracias por su atención – Kari estaba a punto de retirarse cuando el profesor la detuvo.

-Yagami- san – la nombrada volteo a verlo chapeteada – podría llamarla Hikari-san?

-CLARO!- respondió tan rápido que se avergonzó y agacho la cabeza rápidamente.

-Gracias – le sonrió dulcemente tanto que hizo a Hikari sacar humo por las orejas del calor que sentía.

Con esto se retiró del salón, cuando estaba en una zona donde el profesor no podría verla ni escucharla empezó a saltar de la emoción y grito tanta la emoción que sentía en ese momento que no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo

– SI! LO AMO él es tan perfecto! – exclamaba sin darse cuenta que un rubio que la espero la alcanzo a escuchar y salió de lugar muy enojado.

* * *

><p>si aqui termina espero que comenten porfavor :) si lo se muchos flashback pero ya queria dejar en claro unas partes de la historia como lo de Mimi y lo de los geme bueno una parte de ellos.<p> 


	6. Confesion y juegos

Hola! como estan?, si lo se me tarde muuucho pido disculpas pero es que en junio a mis queridisimos profesores les gusta dejar proyectos finales y eso hizo que no pudiera escribir y luego inspiracion no se ponia de acuerdo conmigo tenia la historia pero al sentarme ya lista para escribir no salian las palabras ¬¬ se que no es excusa pero aqui trabaje mucho para que fuera lo mas laargo posible rompi record jeje

Este capi esta especialmente dedicado al Sorato y Taiora ese triangulo amoroso espero que les guste XD

anaiza18: Gracias! en serio me gusta que te guste espero que este capi se de tu agrado tambien. :D

Fan de Hikari Bulma Sora Rika: aqui esta un nuevo capi, me inspiraste gracias :D tiene Sorato y Taiora espero que te guste n.n

Bueno sin mas lo importante:

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece ni lo utilizo con fines de lucro, solo es por diversion y pasar un momento agradable, Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. Si estuviera involucrada con la empresa ya hubiera pedido tercera temporada.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6. Confesión y Juegos.<p>

Maldición – se quejaba el líder mientras veía como todos sus compañeros se marchaban y el estaba ahí, parado en la entrada del edificio sin poder hacer nada - Porque nunca pueden decir bien el clima, según esto iba a estar soleado como para irse de pesca y mira el cielo se está cayendo.- de pronto una idea recorrió por su cabeza – _el paraguas de Yamato al cabo el no vino hoy – _pensó.

Se dirigió rápidamente al casillero de Matt pero solo encontró a una castaña revisando las cosas.

-Mimi… ¿qué estás haciendo?-

Un sonido estruendoso se escucho y con ello un chillido- TAIIII hiciste que me golpeara la cabeza – le decía en tono molesto.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una cabezota – le respondía de forma burlesca a lo que solo la castaña hizo un puchero y le dijo – Hay sabes que ya me voy que con críos como tú no se puede tratar.-

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- le pregunto confuso

-Dije CRI-O, si no sabes que significa búscalo en un diccionario! O en Internet ya que veo que no lees libros, inculto – le decía orgullosa con una mano posada en su cintura y en la otra traía un paraguas.

-Oye! Ese paraguas que no es de Yama?- señalándolo

-Eh! Si, si es por?-

-Porque lo tienes tu, yo lo iba a usar- la miraba molesto.

Ella lo miro de forma vencedora y luego le saco la lengua – el que se duerme pierde además Matt me lo presto a mi jaja – reía sarcásticamente – Chao! – y con eso se retiró.

_-Aaaaa, me las vas a pagar Mimi ya necesitaras algo y yo no voy a estar ahí para ti_ – pensó. Luego se giro y se encontró con una pelirroja que lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa – Sora? Que haces aun aquí, ya te hacía en tu casa.

-Eh, pues si pe...ro tuve que quedarme un rato por una compañera y veo que no traes paraguas y pues…pues yo traigo si quieres….-lo miraba penosa y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-AH! Sora gracias eres la mejor – con esto la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla – me has salvado! –

_-Sora tranquila respira no puedes mostrar esa sonrisa boba frente a él (demasiado tarde), recuerda hoy es tu oportunidad iras con Tai – _Pensaba mientras que el color rojizo subió hasta sus orejas – pu..pues va..vámonos yendo no vaya a ser que la llu..lluvia se aloqué jeje – balbuceaba.

Y así continuaron, los dos en un paraguas por alguna razón se sentía muy bien el ir así, juntos los dos uno tan cerca del otro. Sora creía que se le cortaba el aire con cada paso que daba, pensaba que en un momento sus piernas ya no le responderían, pero si así fuera de seguro Tai haría de su héroe y la cargaría – Suspiró.

-Sora estas bien? – esas palabras bastaron para hacerla volver a la realidad.

Si – decía segura para que no mostrara su nerviosismo – es solo que no me gustan los días lluviosos se me hacen deprimentes, prefiero que haya sol así me siento más cálida, no sé, no me hagas caso – lo miro con una sonrisa encantadora lo que hizo que Tai se sonrojara y mirara hacia arriba como si quisiera encontrar algo en el paraguas. – Tienes razón los días soleados son más divertidos – y los dos rieron.

...

Ohh! Con que el desaparecido apareció y en el lugar menos esperado.- miraba al rubio que tenia adelante.

Hmp- bufo - te estaba esperando, quería mostrarte algo que se que te encantara.

Mmmm, espero que sea tan bueno como dices jeje – sonreía dulcemente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO******

Shaa- shaa-shaa (se supone que algo así suena la lluvia Gomene por mis efectos especiales malhechos jeje U.U)

-Haaa, Dios! Estoy empapada – se intentaba exprimir su cabello

-Sabes que Sora, creo que no vas a poder llegar a tu casa sin pescar un resfriado antes, lo mejor será que te vengas a mi casa, esta más cerca y ahí te das un baño- le decía el castaño.

No…no se además que me pondría – le respondía un tanto nerviosa por su propuesta.

Se te olvida que tengo una hermana pequeña – ladeaba su cabeza y le mostraba esos ojos que siempre tenían razón.

-Está bien pero una vez que se pase la lluvia me voy, no quiero causar molestias –

Tu nunca causas molestias – le pasaba un brazo por su cuello y pego su cabeza quedando lado a lado.

-_es cierto antes Taichi y yo íbamos a la casa de cada uno como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero ahora es un poco diferente, ay de que me preocupo el dijo que Hikari había salido temprano y que estaría en la casa así que ni que fuéramos a estar los dos solos jejeje –_ Ya llegamos, pasa- ¿¡_qué tan rápido!_

_-Hikari! – _grito el castaño, pero nadie contesto – Hikarii! Ya llegue! – se dirigió a la recamara de la mencionada, pero el lugar estaba completamente vacío.

-Que le pasa a esta mocosa donde se metió, dijo que vendría directo a casa – pasaba su dedos por esos cabellos rebeldes.

-Tai no te preocupes tal vez de última hora la invitaron a comer o algo así, ya sabes cómo somos las chicas – lo tranquilizaba

-Si de seguro debe estar con Takeru, le voy a marcar para saber como esta, pasa a su cuarto y toma… - pero no termino por que la pelirroja lo interrumpió

-Hai, Hai, se te olvida que conozco esta casa más que tú! – El castaños suspiro – es cierto lo lamento, pero ándale porque si sigues así de mojada te enfermaras – Sora asintió y luego desaparecio de su vista.

Tuuu-tuuu-tuuu-tuuu – _porque no contesta nadie? Que desesperación! Takeru atiende ese maldito teléfono o si no –_ Hola – T.K! – está llamando a la residencia Takaishi, por el momento no nos encontramos si gusta dejar un men…. – pero antes de terminar Taichi colgó.

Aarrr! Takeru! – refunfuñaba el castaño montándose una situación nada bonita, pero lo que no sabía era que el rubio estaba plácidamente dormido – maldito, maldito, maldito…. AH! Ya se le marcare a Yolei.

Tuu-tuu-tuu- Bueno_-_

-Yolei, soy yo Tai, mi hermana está contigo?-

- ehh... no –

-Ah! Bueno gracias adiós! – colgó antes de que la pelimorada pudiera contestar

-Hmp que grosero –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Mmmm a quien más podría hablarle – _acariciaba su barbilla – _de seguro esta con el desgraciado de Takeru pero no me quisieron contestar, uno de sus amigos debe saber – _y empezó a marcar a cada uno. Luego de unos momentos revisaba la lista como si se tratase de los sospechosos de un terrible crimen el cual era: la desaparición de Hikari Yagami.

Davis : no

Yolei: no

Cody: no

Ken: no

Takeru: no se sabe "sospechoso principal"

AAAAA! ¿¡HIIKARI DONDE ESTAS! – grito luego tomo sus manos tomando su cabeza golpeándose contra la mesa del comedor sin darse cuenta que habia tirado una pequeña nota.

-Que sucede¡? – pregunto alterada la Pelirroja quien solo salió con una pequeña toalla enrolladla sobre su cuerpo – que paso Tai ¿Hikari está bien?

-noooo, ella…ella no sé donde estaaa! y no me contestan el teléfono - luego voltio para verla pero se encontró con el bello cuerpo de su amiga semi- desnudo – So…Sora, e…estas eee

Que - pregunto inocente tratando de ver que era lo que puso a su amigo así, se voltio a ver y descubrió que el estaba viendo su pecho – Taii! Eres un pervertido – luego le soltó una cachetada y enfadada se dirigió al cuarto de baño- Para empezar tú fuiste la que salió así-

Pero no tenias que verme – le contesto

Noo eso no fue… - resbalo con la alfombra de la sala cayendo arriba de ella, cara a cara, podían sentir la respiración agitada de cada uno pero aun así no dejaban de verse.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO******

Mientras una castaña iba subiendo a su apartamento, en sus manos dos bolsas de supermercado y de alguna forma sosteniendo un paraguas, saco las llaves abrió la puerta pero para su sorpresa se encontró con su hermano una de sus mejores amigas tirados en la alfombra de su casa, el encima de ella, ella en toalla y a milímetros de besarse, Kari se quedo estática dejo caer todo al suelo haciendo notar su presencia.

-Hi…Hikari, esto no es lo que tú crees Sora y yo solo estábamos-

-Lamento las molestias – decía con la cabeza agachada mientras salía del departamento.

-NOOO! ESPERAA!- gritaba y rápidamente se levanto para alcanzarla antes de cerrar la puerta. Sora aprovecho para ir al baño y terminar de cambiarse lo más rápido posible para explicar las cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya los tres sentados en la sala viéndose fijamente, la pequeña empezó a hablar – Si querían un tiempo a solas me hubieran dicho – miraba hacia un lado levantando sus manos y poniendo cara picara.

-No Hikari no pienses cosas equivocadas yo no hice nada indebido fue el baka! De Taichi Que estaba viéndome de forma pervertida y se abalanzo contra mi– decía mirando hacia otro lado y cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno eso tiene lógica conociendo a mi hermano –

-Ag, eso no fue así, yo solo quería explicarte – le decía volteándola a ver pero ella seguía sin verlo – fue sin querer me resbale, es tu culpa por salir así – cruzo los brazos

-Yo?, si tú fuiste el que.. – pero el sonido del celular de Kari sonó. Voltio a verlo era un mensaje de Davis – que! Ahora tu también – decía cansada – Onii-chaaan! Explícame esto – le mostraba el celular con el mensaje – porque todos mis amigos han estado marcándome y mandándome mensaje para saber si estaba bien ya que no aparezco – decía molesta

-eeeh….etto… es tu culpa por no haber estado aquí cuando llegue – decía con un gran razonamiento

Ella solo se limito a mirarlo con la última cara que a Tai le gusta ver de ella – no! Jovencita no me mires así, tu dijiste que estarías aquí y ándale que no te encuentro – decía con el mismo tono de voz de _"yo tengo toda la razón"_

-Te deje una nota en la mesa, donde decía que iba a comprar unas cosas para hacer la comida, en la mesa –

-no es cierto yo no vi nada- esa respuesta solo hizo que le saliera su tic de enojo.

Que no lo hayas visto no es mi culpa y además porque tenias que hablarle a todos mis amigos – levantaba su tono de voz empezaba a desesperarse – para eso tengo celular no crees que hubiera sido más fácil

No, porque tú y Takeru se pusieron de acuerdo para no contestarme el teléfono – ahí iba con las cosas que él solo se montaba

Dime en que momento hice eso – intentaba calmarse pero la molestia seguía en sus palabras, Sora solo podía limitarse a mirarlos.

Yo le hable a Takeru y no me contesto, de seguro ustedes lo planearon todo – el tic de Kari en el ojo volvió a aparecer

Hermano no te acabo de decir a donde fui – miro la hora – además a estas horas Takeru siempre está dormido y cuando duerme lo hace como piedra

¿y?

Como que ¿y? – este solo la miro serio, ahora si eso hizo reventar a Kari quien le dedico la peor de sus miradas llena de odio y enojo lo que hizo recorrer un enorme escalofrió la espalda de Taichi.

Que! De cualquier forma yo quedo como el malo?

SI! – contestaron las dos chicas y las dos se fueron a la cocina para empezar a hacer la comida dejando a un Taichi enojado en la sala

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO****

Wow eso fue….grandioso – se sentó en su cama

A que si, ya sebes soy un genio – pero solo recibió un almohadazo de parte de la castaña – Oye! Que te pasa

No seas egocéntrico – le hacia una mueca – Ha! Mira quien lo dice la numero 1 en eso.

Ha, yo… yo no soy así – este la miro – bueno tal vez un poco …. Bueno mucho pero que se puede hacer soy divina – ahora él le lanzo la almohada – ves te digo jaja – los dos empezaron a reírse

Oye y a quien le vas a dedicar es canción Romeo?

A una persona muy especial, ayer soñé con ella y simplemente la canción vino a mí y no podía dejar que se me fuera – le contaba sonriente

_Que… que es esto porque de pronto el aire es tan pesado y caliente, Mimi! –_ se reprendió haciéndose volver a la realidad – y por eso faltaste a clase?

Si – decía despreocupado, esa faceta de verlo sonreír con ese brillo en sus ojos definitivamente nunca había visto a Yamato así – Q…quien es… la chica – le miraba un tanto sonrojada – laaa conozco?

Sip – esta se sorprendió – quien es?

Se-cre-to – _¿porque? Porque me duele tanto pensar que le gusta una chica ¿Por qué?_

Bueno yo ya me voy que tengo que visitar al enano de mi hermano, quiero enseñarle la canción que a mi solito se me ocurrió – rio. iba cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

S…si – fue lo único que pudo articular antes de empapar sus mejillas – que porque estoy llorando, esto es muy raro no lo entiendo – se abrazo a una de sus almohadas y se quedo llorando hasta que el sueño la venció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno

Hikari – bostezo del otro lado del teléfono – ay lo siento que paso?

Takeru? – se desconcertó - Que paso de qué? jaja aun suenas dormido

Ay es que me acabo de levantar – volvió a bostezar y se escucho una risita del otro lado del tel. – y Pues creo que estuvo sonando el teléfono

Tú crees? – le dijo sarcástica

Si, y pues tengo 13 llamadas perdidas de tu casa y me preocupe son demasiadas.

Siiii, lo siento fue mi hermano que le dio uno de sus ataques de histeria ya ves como es – reía nerviosa

A bueno entonces si estás bien yo también – ya su voz sonaba normal – nos vemos mañana en la escuela

Sip, bye ….. ONII-SAMA! – antes de colgar solo se escuchó la voz de Hikari aumentar de tamaño.

Bueno – colgó el teléfono extrañado – _de seguro Taichi-san se porto muy mal – _se rio, después de unos momentos se escucho el timbre de su apartamento que insistentemente seguía sonando de forma desesperada – YA VOY! – grito, abrió la puerta y se encontró a su hermano que paso rápidamente.

Hola hermano como estas hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, yo también estoy bien no te preocupes – le decía sarcástico

Ay! Lo siento pero es que debo enseñarte algo con urgencia ven siéntate rápido – el rubio menor solo suspiro y se sentó frente a él en la mesa

Y bien que es que estas tan emocionado – levanto un ceja y ladeo su cabeza para hacer énfasis en su pregunta

Escribí una canción – sacaba de su mochila unos papeles

Wow eso sí que es nuevo, tú?, normalmente tengo que ayudarte para que no te quedes corto – le decía incrédulo, y el mayor solo suspiro un poco avergonzado – en realidad creo que termino escribiéndolas.

Si, si pero esta vez yo la hice sin tu ayuda – le interrumpió - mírala dime que piensas – le paso el papel

¿y?... para quién es? - le sonrió con una mirada penetrante

Que a que te refieres? – lo seguía mirando, este solo se sonrojo y quiso voltear hacia otro pero no podía tenía los ojos azules de su hermanito sobre el – porque tendría que ser para alguien no puedo escribir algo sin una razón?

No – respondió rápidamente – y además normalmente cuando tú escribes nada que ver con lo romántico y meloso que tanto me echas en cara, y entonces me vas a decir para quién es? – levanto una ceja y luego suspiro – bueno no me digas ya se para quien es – lo miro pícaramente

Ah sí? Quien es según tú? – le pregunto dubitativo temiendo la respuesta

Sora-san! – sonrió triunfador a ver que su Oni-san estaba tan rojo como un tomate.- acerté – rio.

* * *

><p>Buenos Días Tai, Matt – decía sonriente<p>

Buenos - contestaron los dos pero uno más apagado que el otro.

No me digas que sigues deprimido por lo que te dijo Kari ayer? – eso hizo recordar las palabras de su hermana * eres el peor hermano del mundo* después de eso Hikari fue a encerrarse a su cuarto y esa mañana no lo había esperado realmente estaba enojada.

Ella ni siquiera me espero hoy – decía con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ahora que hiciste Tai? – preguntaba el rubio divertido

Aquí al sobreprotector se le ocurrió utilizar su cerebro para maquinarse ideas erróneas de su hermana y armarse un show –se reía

Entonces ayer fuiste a su casa? – pregunto un poco triste

Si es que nos agarro la lluvia y ya ves me empape – decía de lo más normal e otro solo se limito a asentir con un 'oh'.

POV´S SORA

_Ya en el salón no vi a Mimi ni rastros de ella, y ya estaban a punto de tocar la campana ella nunca y cuando digo NUNCA es nunca, se había retrasado – _empezó a sonar el teléfono - _una de mis canciones favoritas se hacía presente alertándome que tenía un nuevo mensaje y al parecer es de Mimi dice :_

_**Sora!**_

_**Me voy! pasare una semana internada en un lugar meditativo en E.U.A al parecer me ha pegado algo terrible no dejo de llorar y mi corazón duele D: y no se ya me asuste así que estaré encontrándome conmigo misma en aquel lugar para resolver eso que aflige mi corazón U.U**_

_**P.D en este momento estoy ya en el avión *O* **_

_**P.P.D manda saludos de mi parte ok? Y diles que estaré bien ;D**_

_**P.P.P.D te quiero amiga nos vemos chaaao! :3**_

La digielegida del amor solo se limito suspirar, que haría ahora que su mejor amiga estaría fuera ya se había acostumbrado a tenerla alrededor, que haría sin su enorme alegría y sus constantes chillidos, bueno lo ultimo no lo necesitaría pero bueno.

Ay Mimi porque siempre tienes que montarte un drama tu sola – dije quedamente.

_Las clases pasaron rápidamente y obvio con preguntas de porque la castaña no había venido hoy, les explique la situación y el día se paso sin más._

* * *

><p>Oye Tai – el castaño levanto la cabeza dejando escapar el humo de su boca y contesto con un ''mmm'' para hacerle saber que lo escuchaba ya que estaba de espaldas – este sábado se lo diré<p>

¿A quien se lo dirás? – le decía aun volteando hacia el horizonte, los dos estaban en la terraza del edificio de Matt cada uno con un cigarrillo.

A Sora, le pediré que sea mi novia – Tai empezó a toser ya que el humo de cigarrillo se lo trago – que te pasa? Pareces principiante – le decía el rubio

Coff,cof, es que… me sorprendiste, cof, nunca me lo habías dicho – ya mirándolo de frente.

Es que no sé, no sabía realmente, eso de ser amigos se confunde no? –

Si ya lo creo – le daba otra probada a su cigarrillo

¿Que a ti también te gusta Sora? –

NO! Es solo que…. Pues entiendo uno deja de ver a sus amigas como solo amigas ya…. Sabes que olvídalo – apagaba su cigarrillo – tienes unas mentas no quiero que Kari se dé cuenta.

Ay! Ya sabes que si – sacaba las mentitas de su bolsa del pantalón – toma

* * *

><p>Riing, riiing, riiiing<p>

Hola! –

Tai? Soy Sora –

Hola ¿Cómo estás? – decía un poco apagado

Oye el sábado Matt y yo iremos al parque de diversiones – tomo una pausa antes de continuar – quería ver si vienes con nosotros

No lo sé, ya le preguntaste a Matt? –

Si y me dijo que si, así que ¿Qué piensas? Vienes –

No lo creo además el Sábado le prometí a Hikari que la ayudaría en algo – la mencionada que estaba en el sofá de la sala solo pudo poner una cara de lo más extraña-

Taiii! Por favor, Mimi no está, llega hasta el Lunes y siempre no la pasamos muy bien los tres juntos – el castaño de veras no quería arruinar la cita de su mejor amigo – no entiende – pero ahí estaba la palabra mágica de sora

Por favor por mí? Si – a esa vocecita era difícil negarse

Soora yo – pero lo interrumpió – por favor por mi ne?

Está bien – cedió

Bueno entonces nos vemos el sábado a las 12:00 en la entrada del parque si?

Si – contesto- bueno cuídate nos vemos

Bye – y con esto colgaron

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*

- A ver explícame, como que me vas a ayudar en algo el sábado?-

- ….-

- Tai, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea verdad – lo miraba comprensiva, el solo suspiro.

- Es por Sora verdad? Ahora que hiciste?

- Yo no hice nada es solo que ….. - volvió a suspirar – es solo que ¿Qué?- Le preguntaba la menor.

- A Matt …. Le gusta Sora – la castaña se limito a asentir , él la miro por el rabillo de sus ojos no parecía sorprendida – no me digas que ya lo sabías?

- ehhh si – le sonrió nerviosa – es que tu eres muy despistado yo me doy cuenta cuando a alguien le gusta una persona soy muy buena observadora – respondió orgullosa

- Pero cuando se trata de ti eres la mas ciega hermanita – le dijo sarcástico, ella se quedo extrañada – bueno ese no es el punto, el hecho es que la invito al parque de diversiones el sábado, pero creo que Sora lo malinterpreto y creyó salida "grupal" – hizo comillas en la palabra _grupal_ – no es que quiera interponerme ni nada pero es que ella me invito y no pude decirle que no.

- Te aplico el "por favor por mi"? –

- Si – los dos movieron su cabeza afirmando

- Y pues no se qué hare, Matt se va a enojar mucho conmigo y …- pero se vio interrumpido

- A mi no me importa lo que siente Matt, a mí lo que me interesa es que tu estés bien – lo miraba – no creas que soy tonta, yo me doy cuenta de que a ti te gusta Sora – él la miraba sorprendido, realmente su hermanita era buena en esto – por que no le dijiste a Matt que también te gustaba?

- Kari yo… - una sola lagrima bajo por sus mejillas – no sé - Ella lo abrazo – creo que… me rendiré

- QUE! – se aparto bruscamente – haber quien eres tú y que le hiciste a mi Onii-chan? – el solo sonrió melancólico – no se

- Haber yo te lo recuero tu eres Taichi Yagami, el líder natural del grupo y de la escuela, el que se enfrento a muchas batallas con los digimons y los derroto, el mejor en el futbol, el mejor hermano de todos al cual yo quiero mucho y sobretodo la persona que se que nunca se rendiría ante nada NADA! – recalco – así que vas a pararte y pelearas por ella me escuchaste?-

- Hikari pero es mi mejor amigo el que la quiere –

- Y que pasaría si al que ella le gustara fueras tu – _diablos creo que estoy hablando demás –_ y no Yamato

- Eso no lo sé Hikari, lo más seguro es que ella no me vea como yo la veo –

-Pero…. No no no no!, sabes me sacas de quicio porque simplemente no puedes dejar de ponerle pero porque siempre un PERO – alzo la voz – eres mi hermano no me gusta verte así – ahora ella estaba llorando, él la abrazo - Kari – le hablo dulcemente ella se tranquilizo, estar en los brazos de su hermano era lo mejor siempre se sentía protegida – creo que deberías de juntarte menos con Yolei – los dos rieron y se separaron, era un hecho que la pelilila se metía tanto en las cosas que le llegaban a afectar como si fuera ella la del problema – si creo que tienes razón, te quiero – se limpio las lagrimas.

- yo también te quiero mucho, lucecita.

- Hace mucho que no me decías así – le dijo fingiendo verguenza

- Ay vamos si eres mi hermanita siempre una sonrisa tuya me ilumina – le sonreía, ella se sintió mejor de verlo sonreír.

* * *

><p>- Tai – le hablaba su rubio amigo – si Matt?<p>

- Que diablos haces aquí! – el otro solo sonrió y le contesto con una simple escusa – "por favor por mi"- el ojiazul solo pudo suspirar

- En serio lo siento trate con cualquier método y no funciono sabes que soy débil ante esas palabras –

- Si lo sé yo también – los dos estaban en la entrada del parque recargados en la pared al lado de la fila donde se compran los boletos, esperando a cierta pelirroja

- Hola chicos! Lo siento se me hizo tarde el autobús no quería pasar y pues – pero la voz se fue haciendo lejana los dos estaban tan concentrados viéndola lucía unos mini shorts de mezclilla con un cinto café y una blusa de tirantes color rojo que era suelta de abajo pero que en ocasiones dejaba ver su ombligo, y unos converse negros, lucia perfecta, el rojo la hacía resaltar y más a esos ojos rubís – y chicos ya vamos a entrar o se van a quedar contemplando el paisaje – los saco de sus pensamientos ella ya no estaba iba directo a formarse.

- No espera Sora ya compre las entradas – decía el ojiazul rápidamente

- Oh! En serio pues que estamos esperando vámonos, ay que festejar que ya acabamos los exámenes de primer parcial – decía estirando los brazos hacia arriba.

Los tres se adentraron al parque temático. Primero optaron por subirse a todas las montañas rusas con agua para quedar completamente empapados y probar la teoría de que si te subías al tornado y al titán te secarías.

Que chafa no paso nada sigo igual de mojada – hacia un pequeño puchero.

Tienes razón solo logro alborotarle más el cabello a Taichi – los dos voltearon a verlo y se empezaron a reír

Tienes razón – reía cubriéndose la mano

Bueno es un look completamente original y propio de Taichi Yagami – decía el moreno poniendo su pulgar en su pecho lo cual solo hizo que los tres terminaran riéndose aun mas.

- Y ahora qué hacemos? – pregunto el ojiazul

Que les parece si comemos algo? – proponía Sora, los dos chicos asintieron y fueron a comprarse chucherías, los dos le invitaron de todo a Sora y ella solo podía comer, que si uno le daba palomitas el otro un algodón de azúcar y si el otro esto y así se fueron.

Oigan creo que ya no puedo mas – respondía con las manos llenas y no podía acabarse ni una .

Oh lo siento y si nos vamos a ese – dijeron al unísono, apuntando a uno que solo daba vueltas, se formaron y en lo que esperaban se terminaban las golosinas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Es tu culpa –

No! Es tuya-

Tú fuiste el que le dijo que a ese juego -

Para empezar fuimos los dos además la sobrecargaste de comida así que es tuya –

Oigan – seguían peleando – OIGAN! – los dos la voltearon a verla apenados

No es culpa de ninguno es mía por comer tanto y aceptar subirme a un juego que solo me haría devolver todo lo que me había tragado – decía avergonzada, ya que una vez abajo Sora solo pudo correr al bote más cercano a vomitar y los dos solo se echaban la culpa.

Bueno entonces vamos a los carritos chocones – les planteo la chica para relajarlos, y ahí estaban los tres chocándose haber quien se tiraba más duro.

Y ahora que hacemos apenas son las seis y atardecerá hasta en una hora – lanzaba la pregunta al aire el castaño

Tu que propones Sora – le decía Matt cortésmente

Que les parece ese – señalaba es alto que solo hacia subir a la gente y bajarlos en el momento más inesperado, los otros solo tragaron saliva realmente estaba alto y pensar que a ella le encantaba – está bien – dijeron no muy seguros

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Están listos – les pregunto

No – dijeron cortantes

Pues ni modo pronto dejaremos de subir y…

No lo digas – decía temeroso el rubio

Ay vamos Matt aprende de Tai verdad? – volteo a verlo, estaba cerrando los ojos – Tai?

Es solo que creo que está muy alto – apretó fuertes manos contra los tubos de seguridad

_Que acaso yo soy la única, bueno ahora que lo pienso esta altura no es nada comparada con la que volaba con birdramon y ellos siempre han estado en tierra – _oh oh! Lo siento – ya estaban en la cima

Tomen mis manos – extendió sus manos a sus dos amigos, ellos las tomaron y así empezó, en un dos por tres ya estaban bajando y gritando

Uuuff – se pasaba una mano pos su cabello castaño

Creí que iba a morir – decía apoyado en sus piernas el rubio

No exageren si fue divertido, yo me divertí – les sonrió, esa sonrisa tan linda y llena de alegría que los hizo sonreír dulcemente y recordar que cuando este ella todo puede ser divertido.

Y ahora? – pregunto divertida

Matt miro al cielo,- _diablos ya iba a empezar el atardecer- _pensó.

La rueda de la fortuna – dijo rápido, se apresuraron los tres, lo curioso es que no había fila como si todo estuviera preparado para que se subieran, había una cabina esperándolos. Yamato subió y le extendió la mano a Sora esta se sorprendió, dudo en dársela, ella sabía lo que pasaría después de todo ella lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo.

POV'S SORA

_lo sabía, sabía que esto no era una salida de los tres, Yamato me había invitado a salir pero yo….._

Flash Back

El toque de salida ya había sonado, el salón estaba desierto, obvio me tocaba hacer la limpieza del salón con cierto rubio hoy, ya una vez acabando me dirigía a mi casillero a cambiar mis zapatos.

Sora! – esa voz la reconocía a la perfección – si Matt

Que te parece si mañana, tu sabes…. ¿Quieres que vayamos mañana al parque de diversiones? - _ que Yamato Ishida esta invitándome a salir los dos solos, no eso no puede ser tengo que decir algo –_ ah! Si, quieres llegando le hablo por teléfono a Tai para decirle a qué hora y en donde? - _ quería sonar inocente, el solo abrió los ojos sorprendido, maldición porque a mí?_

Está bien, que te parece a las 12:00 en la entrada del parque –

Si – respondí alegre tal vez lo malinterprete y era una salida de los tres ya que Mimi no se encuentra.

Fin del Flash Back

_Volteé a ver a Taichi, esperando que me retuviera, pero no todo lo contrario solo me alentaba a subir, con su hermosa sonrisa y empujándome para tomar rápido la mano de Matt, no puedo creerlo todas mis esperanzas se fueron al caño cuando me dio un leve empujoncito acompañado de un –_ ve – _y luego se fue apartando, que bueno que estaba volteada o si no Yamato hubiera visto toda mi cara contorsionada ya que mi corazón se había roto en miles de pedacitos tantos que nunca se podrá volver a reparar._

_Nos sentamos uno en frente del otro, él me sonreía yo solo lo imite, esto me estaba matando lentamente, de pronto un piano sonó, se oía desde abajo perfectamente, me asome y pude ver quien era_.(n/a: las cabinas de larueda no tienen techo es así como se oye todo perfectamente, esto también ayuda mucho a contemplar las estrellas.)

_Takeru – _lo dije en voz alta_ – y los Teenage Wolves – luego fije mi vista en el rubio delante de mí, ahora él tenía una guitarra y eso a qué horas paso nunca vi nada._

_Luego empezó a sonar la batería y las guitarras una la tocaba Yamato, se oían los gritos de las personas debajo de nosotros, luego Yamato empezó a cantar y en ese momento sin darme cuenta ya estaba sonrojada…_

_(n/a: esta es una cancion de Phil Collins, simplemente un genio de la musica se que soy joven para ser fan pero con tan solo escucharlo me encanta le dejo el lin quiten los espacio les recomiendo oira enserio www . youtube watch ? v = & = g - h i s t espero que si salga o sino pongan en youtube phil collins everyday)_

I got lost, couldn't find my way  
>And I guess there's nothing more to say<br>Love can make you blind, make you act so strange  
>But I'm here and here I will stay<p>

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::….

Me perdí, no podía encontrar mi camino,

y supongo que no hay más nada que decir.

El amor te puede cegar,

Te puede hacer actuar tan extraño,

Pero estoy aquí y aquí me quedare.

So everyday I cry  
>and everyday I fall<br>Do you ever wonder why, why I love everything about you

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Así que todos los días lloro

Y todos los días caigo

Hace que me pregunte porqué, porqué amo todo lo que tenga que ver contigo

...

_Me miraba, su Mirada completamente azulada llena de luz, yo también lo miraba mi Corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, si no fuera por la música juro que se podría escuchar como latía._

_..._

-  
>But everyday I say I'll try to make my heart be still<br>'Til then every way there is to cry, ourselves to sleep we will

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pero todos los días digo que intentare enderezar mi Corazon

Hasta entonces Habra que probar todas las formas de dormirse llorando

It picked me up, knocked me off my feet  
>I've got no way to explain<br>Still I love you, love you, love you but this fire inside  
>Will never see the light of day<br>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me arrebato, me dejo sin aliento,

No tengo forma de explicarlo

Aun así te amo, te amo, te amo pero este fuego interior

Jamás verá la luz del día

So everyday goes by  
>And everyday I fall<br>It makes me wonder why,  
>My life's worth nothing without you<br>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Así que todos los días pasan,

Y todos los días caigo

Tú te preguntaras porque,

Porque amo todo lo que tenga que ver contigo

...

Sora te ves tan hermosa, aquí frente a mí la chica más Linda de la escuela, la chica que tanto quiero Sora, la luz de la luna la hacía brillar, sus ojos vidriosos, su leve sonrojo y su boca un poco entre abierta a mi vista, ella es simplemente_ perfecta_

_..._

But everyday I say I'll try  
>To make my heart be still<br>'Til every way there is to cry,  
>Ourselves to sleep, we will<br>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pero todos los días digo que intentare enderezar mi Corazón

Hasta entonces Habrá que probar todas las formas de dormirse llorando

You'll never know, no, no, no ,no ,no,no  
>You'll never know just how close we were<br>You'll never know, no, no, no ,no ,no,no  
>You'll never know<br>No you'll never see  
>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<p>

Nunca sabrás, no,no,no,no,no,no

Nunca sabrás lo cerca que estuvimos

Nunca sabrás, no,no,no,no,no,no

Nunca lo sabrás

Nunca lo veras

...

Porque todo es tan lindo en el, porqué, un fino liquido recorría mi mejilla, la toque estaba llorando, no puedo creerlo tan emocionada estoy?, porque es obvio que no es tristeza bueno creo que es una combinación con alegría, decepción, sorpresa y tristeza, tape mi boca y apreté mi puño contra mi ropa, el en una canción me dice todo y por alguna razón me fascina

...

The book closes and we try to forget  
>But I know that things won't change<br>How we feel, how life goes on  
>And that seems so strange<p>

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
>El libro se cierra y tratamos de olvidar<p>

Pero sé que las cosas no cambiaran

Como nos sentimos, como la vida continua,

Y parece tan extraño

And so the light fades away  
>Try, try, try as I may<br>I can't stop thinking about you  
>It seems my life's worth nothing without you<br>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Así que las luces desvanecen,

Trato, trato, trato como puedo

No puedo para de pensar en ti,

Parece que mi vida no vale nada sin ti.

...

Ella comenzó a llorar, será que no quería esto pero luego me mostro su hermosa sonrisa, eso me dieron ánimos para continuar creo que eso fue como una recarga de pila, ahora lo se quiero estar con ella siempre….

...

But everyday I say I'll try  
>To make my heart be still<br>'Til then every way there is to cry,  
>Ourselves to sleep, we will<br>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pero todos los días digo que intentare enderezar mi Corazón

Hasta entonces Habra que probar todas las formas de dormirse llorando

Everyday, everyday you know I try so hard  
>Everyday, everyday it gets a little harder (x4)<p>

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todos los días, todos los días, tu sabes que lo intento con tantas ganas

Todos los días, todos los días, se pone un poco más difícil

_La canción había terminado, mi sonrisa no podía borrarla, esto es lo más hermoso que han hecho por mí, me sentía como en un cuento de hadas donde llegaba mi príncipe y me pedía vivir con él para siempre pero en una versión diferente, el chico que estaba en frente de mi ahora arrodillado no era el que siempre había visto en mi sueños y ahora este príncipe me extendía una mano, yo la tome y pronuncio las palabras más esperadas para todos los espectadores del parque – _Sora, este sentimiento lo he estado albergando dentro de mi desde ya hace mucho tiempo, pero no me atrevía por diferentes circunstancias, - _estaba completamente rojo_ – así que te lo diré ahora Sora Takenouchi, me GUSTAS! Y ….. quisiera saber si quieres ser mi novia – _ahí estaba la pregunta del año que le respondería, el silencio se me estaba haciendo eterno aunque solo había pasado una milésima de segundo tenía que decidir ahora… - _yo…

* * *

><p>y hasta ahi le dejo jeje si soy mala XP<p>

diganme que les parecio porfavor dejen reviews, me hacen feliz :D

ahora las preguntas ¿que le dira Sora?¿que pasara con Tai?¿¡desde cuando Takeru toca el piano!¡¿y Mimi que fue todo eso?¿porque hago tantas preguntas? bueno no se

a y una preguntita ya no se si para el final dejar Taiora o Sorato, en un principio estaba TRAUMADA! con Tai x Sora pero he leido tantos fics que ahora me gusta el Sorato y revolucione la historia haciendo esto asi que hago una votacion ¿quien ganara Sorato o Taiora? diganme plis n.n


	7. Mi Mejor Amigo

Hola! Konichiwa! aqui les traigo un nuevo capí. No es tan largo pero espero que les guste.

Con respecto a quien gano fue el Taiora!.Creo que cumplire mi capricho del inicio cuando termine de ver 02 que quede traumada por no ver a Tai y a Sora juntos jojojo aunque tambien me gusta el Sorato :D

detuschland: Si ese dia andaba romantica jeje, lo siento gano el Taiora espero que te guste, despues hare un fic con Sorato n.n

lilymon: Que bueno que te gusta me haces feliz :D y sip sera Taiora

anaiza18: si sera Taiora y Mimato, si asi se escribe ;)

Fan de Hikari Bulma: Lo siento sera Taiora, pero me quede con ganas de hacer un Sorato, espero hacerlo luego n.n

cielo takenouchi: sera Taiora! y pues espero que te guste el cap :).

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece ni lo utilizo con fines de lucro, solo es por diversion y pasar un momento agradable, Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. Si estuviera involucrada con la empresa ya hubiera pedido tercera temporada.

Capitulo 7 Mi Mejor Amigo

* * *

><p>-Sora Takenouchi, me GUSTAS! Y ….. Quisiera saber si quieres ser mi novia – <em>ahí estaba la pregunta del año que le respondería, el silencio se me estaba haciendo eterno aunque solo había pasado una milésima de segundo tenía que decidir ahora… - <em>yo….

_- En ese momento se me vinieron tantos recuerdos a la mente y todos tenían que ver con una persona en especial, ese chico con el que vengo soñando desde que tenia 11,ese chico que me hizo enojar y reír, esa persona que me vio en mis peores y mejores momentos y que hasta hace unos minutos estaba conmigo y que ahora me había entregado a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa en su rostro…_

_- _Sora?_ – eso interrumpió mis pensamientos, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas._

- si – pronuncié de forma casi inaudible - SI Yamato si qui…ero

_Se abalanzo hacia a mí, destanteando la pequeña cabina y me abrazo, en sus ojos veía dos luces llenos de sueños y de un cariño gigante, y creo que el publico espectador se dio cuenta de mi afirmativa porque empezaron a gritar y aplaudir….. Creo que hice lo correcto._

_(N/a: no se preocupen va a ser Taiora pero por el momento es Sorato, Ay que hacer que Tai reaccione no?)_

* * *

><p>-Hikari – la abrazo – podemos comprar otra si?<p>

- sniff sniff, no… esta cámara… fue la primera – hablaba entrecortadamente – fue el último regalo que recibí de….huh – las lágrimas seguían brotando después de todo esa había sido su primer cámara, se la habían dado sus abuelos en un viaje que hicieron, y solo se habían fabricado 14 de esa marca y de ese tipo así que las probabilidades eran pocas.

- Fueron ellas, no es así – Hikari voltio a verla con los ojos llorosos aun en los brazos de la pelilila – Lo sabia! – dispuesta a marcharse la castaña la detuvo

- No, Hannah ellas no fueron, además es mi culpa por…

- Hikari, no se vale y no vuelvas a decir que es tu culpa me escuchaste – le decía en un tono un poco severo

-no vayas a hacer nada por favor – le suplicaba

-Pero no se puede quedar así, exijo revancha – la castaña negó con la cabeza – está bien pero de todas formas iré a hablar con cierta persona – y con eso se retiro del salón donde se encontraban.

Flash Back

Miércoles

-Simplemente no te entiendo, porque Hikari… porque – decía el ojiazul un tanto fastidiado

-Que es lo que no entiendes, me gusta y punto – elevaba su tono de voz – además tu como mi mejor amigo deberías de apoyarme, o que no te alegras?

-si – _en realidad no -_ pero entiende eso no podrá ser es 10 años mayor que tu y además….

- Sabes que! si no vas a estar de mi lado será mejor que lo cortemos ya con esto – gritaba

- haa – suspiro – está bien hasta aquí llega nuestra amistad – sus mechones tapaban su ojos

- BIEN! – no lo miraba, el se marcho – no espera que!? – se dio cuenta de que toda la escuela la miraba así que decidió marcharse.

Jueves

Ese día fue el más incómodo entre todo el grupo, ninguno de los dos se hablaba el orgullo podía mas con ellos, quien diría que una simple discusión los llevaría a esto. Y a la hora del descanso los demás digielegido se dieron a la tarea de hablar con ellos.

Con Hikari

-Hikari, porque no intentas hablar con él, de seguro él no quiere acabar con esta amistad – le decía preocupada Sora.

- No, mira Sora no es algo que fue de la noche a la mañana, todo de lo que llevamos del año a estado raro, y se enoja con facilidad cada vez que toco ese tema, es decir, es mi amigo no? Debería de apoyarme y no lo hace, un día me dejo con la palabra en la boca el señorcito – cruzaba sus brazos – definitivamente no lo entiendo.

- Bueno pero en parte tiene razón Hikari tu Sensei sigue siendo 10 años mayor por muy joven que se vea – le decía con pesadez

- Tu también Sora? – Se levantó del lugar donde estaban – mejor me voy no quiero discutir contigo lo siento.

Con Takeru

-Takeru, no te preocupes ya se le pasara y volverán a ser amigos – lo animaba el ojiceleste.

- Matt, pero…

-Nada de peros – lo interrumpía – cuando veas la oportunidad habla con ella y deja todo de lado si? A las mujeres no les gusta que les discutan.

- Si lo sé, pero ella hace todo lo posible por que sea difícil, y además Akihiko-sensei de alguna forma le da alas – se molestaba de tan solo recordar.

- Vamos eso es normal, una vez en la escuela te "enamoras" de tu profesor o profesora – hacia énfasis en enamoras – pero después descubres que solo sentías respeto o sino pregúntale a Tai, él sabe mucho del tema, si te acuerdas de la maestra Ichinose-san no?

- Si – su hermano le daba una mirada de: pues es ella – en serio!? Wow

- Y no creo que Akihiko-san le de alas más bien es amable con ella, después de todo Kari es adorable – levantaba sus manos a los lados.

- Oye! – lo empujaba – ella es mía!

- wow, hermanito ni siquiera es tu novia y ya es de tu propiedad? – le decía sarcásticamente – sabes que ella es Yagami de corazón y no puedes cortarles las alas solo para que este a tu lado – T.K bajaba su mirada – pero anímate! Con el tiempo lo comprenderá – palmeaba su espalda y le sonreía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se dirigía a su salón un poco molesta, al parecer todos están en contra de su amor, sabía que no era muy correcto pero porque lo ven mal si hay muchas parejas que se llevan hasta 12 años si no es que más, si pero el hecho era ella 15 y el 25 ese era lo que veían mal.

-YAGAMI! – le gritaban sacándola de su ensimismamiento, ella solo se voltio lentamente con cara de pocos amigos, al parecer eran la presi y su sequito del club de fans de T.K.

- Que quieren? – no tenía el ánimo de lidiar con ellas – saben no tengo mucho tiempo y…

- Lo que le hiciste a Takeru-oji no te lo permitiremos – le decía demandantemente - y ya que no eres más su amiga no tienes más privilegios y protección de él.

- _oji, privilegios, protección? Ahora si ya se volvieron locas estas – _No entiendo.

- Espera y entenderás, ahora tú ya no eres nadie – le lanzaba una mirada fría y llena de rencor – cuídate porque ahora nosotras seremos las que te reemplacemos – y con esto dicho se retiraron.

- _Definitivamente se les zafo algo, ellas nunca se habían comportado así conmigo o nada más que solo por Takeru fueran buenas, si es así que dobles cara son…. Arpías – _pensaba, mientras se dirigía a su salón.

Las clases pasaron…

-Muy bien señor Takaishi – felicitaba el profesor – ahora a quien más pasaremos para que resuelva el último ejercicio y se retiren…..mmmmmm…. Yagami – san por favor – indicaba, ella asintió y se levantó, ya iba a llegar al pizarrón cuando tropezó, lo bueno es que su compañero de a lado la alcanzo a agarrar de brazo o hubiera sido una dura caída – está bien señorita Yagami? – pregunto el Sensei.

- Si – contesto rápidamente y volteo a ver a su compañera que le había metido el pie, esta le sonreía altaneramente – _con que a eso se referían a que esperara, está bien pues vengan._

* * *

><p><em>Viernes después de clases<em>

_Pov´s Kari_

-Me dirigía a mi taller de fotografía, había olvidado mi cámara, por alguna razón siento un mal presentimiento, como fue que se me fue a olvidar, aumente el paso de mi caminata, hoy no había sido un día muy bueno las sicóticas fans de Takeru se la habían pasado molestándome tooodo el santo día que no se cansan?, abrí la puerta de salón y ahí estaba mi cámara pero ahora estaba destrozada….

Fin Pov´s Kari

-Hikari la encontraste? – le preguntaba, y entonces la vio su aura era como cuando quería desaparecer – Hikari que sucede? – se acercó a ella y poso una mano en su hombro y fue cuando vio la cámara la giro rápidamente, la castaña estaba llorando y la abrazo.

Fin Flash Back

°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-°.-

-Takaishi! – le llamo desde la puerta del gimnasio.

- Sucede algo, porque tan molesta? – levantaba su ceja mientras secaba el sudor de su cuello.

- Soporte lo de ayer y lo de esta mañana pero ahora si se pasaron así que o les dices algo tu o yo lo arreglare – le advertía, su cara denotaba enojo.

- No sé qué te refieres – ahora secaba su cabello – de quien hablas

- No te hagas tarado, esa psicópatas de tus fans se la han pasado molestando a Kari desde ayer y hace unos momentos rompieron su cámara fotográfica – la expresión de Takeru cambio completamente – no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta?

- Si pero… nunca creí que llegarían hasta este extremo.

-Entonces se los permitías?- lo miraba con desaprobación

- No es eso, solo que…. – bajo su mirada

- Pues mira si vuelven a hacer otra de sus jaladas y tú no les dices nada yo lo hare y sabes que no es buena idea provocarme – lo miro unos instantes y se retiró, dejándolo en que pensar.

_-Lunes… inicio de semana el día más largo de todos, hoy llego con buen tiempo – _pensaba la pequeña castaña – que es eso? – intentaba averiguar porque todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en la entrada principal viendo el tablón de anuncios, nadie veía esa pizarra más que para cuando entrabas o los talleres, que tenia de interesante ahora? –

- Quítense! No hay nada que ver aquí – la pelilila arrancaba una cartulina – esto no les concierne así que ushenle que aquí no tienen por qué estar.

- Que sucede Yolei? – preguntaba la digielegida de la luz

- Que!? N-nada solo tontos rumores, tu no hagas caso sí? – Se veía nerviosa – V-vamos al salón o llegaremos tarde.

-QUIEN FUE! – golpeaba estrepitosamente el pizarrón – no lo volveré a preguntar quién fue! – gritaba la Güera.

-Hmm, por favor a nadie le interesa saber quién fue o sí? – una chica de cabello negro y ojos hazel hablaba – además solo se pusieron las verdades de esa.

- No hables de Hikari, con tus vulgares palabras Uname-san – ella solo sonrió descaradamente y atrás de ella otras dos le seguían – entonces ya que lo dices así, significa que sabes quien fue no es así? – La otra no respondió – entonces fuiste tú

- Y que si yo lo hice, muchas me apoyan – la miraba desafiante

- Despreciable – otra voz interrumpió la plática de las chicas

- Ta-Takeru- sama – se asustó – yo…

Takeru entro, y empezó a borrar rápidamente el pizarrón, en eso venían llegando Yolei y Hikari,

-Que despreciable, odio a las personas que esparcen rumores y aún más a las que los inventan… las odio – dijo mirando el salo entero – Hikari es una chica buena y sencilla o les ha demostrado lo contario? Así que si alguien comenta sobre esto…. Se las verán conmigo – sus ojos azules mostraban rabia, frialdad, todo lo contrario a su típica mirada cálida y dulce.

Las tres chicas que estaban ahí salieron corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos( se lo merecían esas arpías ¬v¬) dejando ver a Hikari en la puerta sorprendida, T.K la miro por el rabillo de los ojos y luego fue a tomar asiento.

-Chicos lamento el retraso, así que iniciaremos con las clases – decía el profesor que acababa de llegar, todos tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a seguir.

Las clases habían pasado rápido, pero Hikari nunca encontró el momento apropiado para hablar con Takeru, después de que sus amigas le habían explicado la situación de la mañana.

_-ok tengo que hacerlo ahora, no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo – _lo esperaba a fuera del gimnasio haría lo que fuera necesario para hablar con el – si se rehúsa a hablar conmigo lo tacleare y luego lo llevare a un armario y lo obligare a que me escuche si, si, si es un buen plan ok – decía en voz baja.

-Hikari – la chica se sorprendió y luego lo miro – ¿qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde.

- etto…. Yo quisiera hablar contigo yo… por favor.

- Esta bien.

- aaaaahhh! – se lanzó sobre el – me escucharas aunque no quieras, entendido – él la miro extrañado, de la nada ella lo había tacleado y ahora ella estaba encima de él y sin pensarlo se sonrojo. – espera que dijiste?

- que si – ella estaba en un shock – si quiero hablar contigo – en ese momento iban saliendo los demás del equipo de baloncesto que los veían pícaramente y fue en ese justo momento cuando se dio cuenta de la situación comprometedora en la que se encontraban – lo…lo siento – se levantó rápidamente.

- Esta bien – le sonrió – si quieres vamos a otro lugar más tranquilo – ella asintió y fueron detrás del gimnasio.

ßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßß ßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßß ßßßßßßßß

Estaban frente a frente, ninguno se atrevía a mencionar palabra alguna, estaban nerviosos y parecía que les habían comido la lengua.

-Lo siento! – hablaron al mismo tiempo. Se quedaron un momento en silencio y luego rieron.

- Lo siento Takeru, creo que no debí ponerme a si con eso enserio…

- No yo lo siento, no debí de haberte dicho esas cosas después de todo tu y yo somos… mejores amigos – le dolieron las últimas palabras

- Tienes razón, eres el mejor de todos. Gracias. – lo abrazo, se sintió reconfortada, se apartó y le sonrió tiernamente.

- ¿Porque? – Rio – no he hecho nada para merecer el título.

- Claro que si – lo golpeo levemente – lo de esta mañana muchas gracias, a pesar de nuestra pelea tú me defendiste, gracias.

- Bueno, bueno ya muchos gracias, así está bien – se acercó y la abrazo y le susurró al oído – te quiero

- Yo también – rio.- te quiero

* * *

><p>- Mimi, regresate! - se acerco corriendo a ella - como te fue? y que fue eso!? de irte asi nomas<p>

- jeje lo siento es que...

- Sora! - bajo las escaleras de la casa de Sora - quien es?

- Matt, es Mimi volvio - le sonreia, el la abrazo por detras

- Mimi, tengo muchas cosas que contarte - miro a Matt - Matt y yo estamos saliendo

Los dos le sonrieron ella estaba en algun Shock?

- No... pueder ser - dijo en tono casi inaudible, - _no es cierto, Matt era Sora la chica que tanto te gustaba? porque - _Mimi empezo a respirar dificultosamente.

- Mimi estas bien?, te ves palida - la ayudo a pasar y se sentaron en el comedor - ten toma agua

-Gr...Gracias - intento sonreir - Sora debemos hablar - miro a Matt - a solas.

- E..esta bien, Matt ... -

- Si no se preocupen, tienen muchas cosas que contarse - se despidio de Sora con un beso corto y de la mejilla de Mimi que seguia sin razonar correctamente - Adios.

* * *

><p>- waaaa, ya se acercan las vacaciones de verano! Wiiiiii – chillo la peli morada<p>

- Es cierto, ay que hacer algo – proponía la ojimiel

- sí, pero que – se preguntaba la castaña.

- AH! YA SE! – se levantó estrepitosamente la ojiverde – vamos a la playa!

- Si! A cuál?¡ - le seguía Yolei entusiasmada

Hannah sonrió, tenía un lugar en mente, un lugar maravilloso.

* * *

><p>Ok hasta aqui llegamos la proxima vez nos veremos en la playa jajaaja y segun yo ellos entran en primavera haya en Japon es por eso vacaciones de Verano.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar un comentario, como ustedes quieran pero de preferencia si pueden jejeje ya saben los reviews me hacen feliz y me dan mas inspiracion y asi no me tardare tanto escribiendo jeje XP

Gracias por leer n.n


	8. La Playa Part I

Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de Digimon ni nada es de Akiyoshi Hongo, yo solo escribo por diversión a los lectores, sin fines de lucro ni nada.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8. La Playa Parte I<p>

* * *

><p>-Ok, ¿Estamos todos? – preguntaba por tercera vez el líder del grupo<p>

- No, falta Mimi – Sora miraba en todas direcciones para ver si encontraba a su amiga. – No ha de tardar.

- Eso espero. YA QUIERO LLEGAR! – gritaba la peli morada.

- MIN' NA! –

- OH DIOS SANTO! – sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaba desconcertada la oji miel

- T-tu cabello Mimi – atinadamente dijo Kari.

- ¿Qué? ¿No les gusta? lo volví a teñir de rosa – jugaba con un mechón

- S-si – contestaban sorprendidos por el drástico cambio.

- Bueno, entonces que estamos esperando, subámonos al avión – tomaba sus mini maletas y se dirigía a las puertas.

Todos la siguieron. Aun en shock.

-Mimi, ¿Es todo lo que vas a llevar? – a Yolei se le hacía raro que solo llevara eso.

- ¡No!, como crees ya lo demás lo registre – decía despreocupadamente.

- Ah! – Se paró en seco, luego la alcanzo rápidamente – está bien

- Muy bien síganme – gritaba Hannah – es por acá, no se separen.

* * *

><p>-Yolei, quédate quieta – decía a punto de un colapso nervioso la oji-verde.<p>

-Pero es que nunca he viajado en un jet privado – decía fascinada mientras se movía por todo el avión.

- Hannah y a todo esto no nos has dicho cuál es el destino – ahora hablaba la castaña.

- sor-pre-sa – sonreía divertida

- Eso no es justo, Hannah – hacia puchero Davis

-Cálmate Davis – ponía una mano en el hombro de su amigo – ya vamos a llegar.

- Esta bien, Ken – se cruzaba de brazos.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Aeropuerto de Honolulu, Hawái.

-¡SI! Llegamos – saltaba de emoción Yolei.

- Ven Yolei, vamos a formarnos – la tomaba de la mano mientras le sonreía.

- Si…. Ken – suspiraba y se dejó llevar.

…...

-¡Hikari! Es por aquí – alzaba su mano en forma de saludo.

-Lo siento – tomaba aire – me desoriente – río.

-Please, show me your Passport.-

-¿Eh? Me – _rápido Kari piensa algo – _my… my name is Hikari.

- Show me your Passport.-

- W-what? my name is Hikari Ya….

- show me your Passport!.- el hombre empezaba a perder la paciencia.

- Kari, enséñale tu pasaporte – ella enseño su pasaporte al Señor y T.k la hizo disculparse – Oh I'm Sory!.

- Jajajajajaja –Río fuertemente mientras posaba su mano en su estómago.

-¡Que es tan gracioso! – decía molesta

-¡Tú! – Volvía a reír – te veías tan tierna así, nerviosa sin saber qué hacer y cuando te disculpaste te falto pronunciar más la r.

Se quedó callada, cruzo los brazos y lo veía de reojo molesta.

-¿Qué? – volvió a reír el rubio.

-¡Y ahora que! – exclamaba.

- Te ves muy linda cuando te enojas – ella se sonrojó - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te quedas callada? – reacciono, se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho anteriormente.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, pero Hikari lo rompió rápidamente.

-Y…. Entonces…. – se formó una sonrisa un tanto diabólica en su angelical rostro.

-¿Qué estás pensando? Ya me diste miedo – la miro extrañado

-Ataque de Cosquillas – y se lanzó hacia el pero Takeru no se quedó atrás y contraataco

Los dos reían escandalosamente, haciendo que el momento tenso desapareciera.

-Oigan parejita si no se apuran los vamos a dejar – Gritaba Yamato, ya casi saliendo del aeropuerto.

- ¡QUE NO SOMOS PAREJA! – gritaron con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y luego corrieron para alcanzar a sus amigos.

* * *

><p>Habían llegado, a la Residencia de los Gemelos, se encontraba frente a la playa, era una casa grande y blanca, con hermosos ventanales que dejaban ver las olas y la arena.<p>

-Bienvenidos jóvenes amos – las mucamas y mayordomos hicieron una reverencia ante los muchachos que acababan de ingresar a la gran casa.

-Ha- Hannah, porque no nos habías dicho que tenían una mansión – temblaba de lo sorprendido que estaba.

- Tai, no es para tanto jaja – rio sarcásticamente – solo es un pequeño lujo, AY! – su cabeza vino abajo.

-Señorita – la ama de llaves había golpeado su cabeza con un periódico – recuerde sus modales la voy a estar vigilando – decía mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

-Pero Honjou- San – la veía haciendo puchero – estoy de vacaciones.

-Eso no es pretexto señorita – la anciana de aproximada de 60 años mostraba su mano indicando a Edgar – Aprenda del joven amo, mire como no pierde la compostura – indicaba con su mano extendida, al joven que mostraba a sus amigos muy cortésmente la enorme casa.

La Rubia solo se cruzó de brazos admitiendo su derrota, esa señora era la única que podía ganarle y hacerla callar.

* * *

><p>-Vamos Soraa! Ya quiero irme – chillaba la peli rosa.<p>

-Mimi! Si no te callas me vas a colmar la paciencia – decía la pelirroja a punto de un reventar.

-Vamos Mimi – le sonreía la pequeña castaña – aaaawwww Hikari – La abrazaba fuertemente – tu si me quieres – la tomo de la mano y la arrastro hacia la playa rápidamente, seguidas del Castaño mayor y cierto oji azul, un tanto preocupados.

Todos los niños elegidos aunque ya esa descripción no les quedaba muy bien ya que todos eran unos jóvenes de 14 en adelante excepto por Cody; disfrutaban de un día soleado, Tai, Matt, Kari y TK disfrutaban de las olas, mientras Sora dudaba de entrar, no le gustaban las olas grandes, por otro lado en la arena se encontraban Yolei y Mimi tomando el sol, querían causar envidias con su perfecto bronceado regresando a clases, mientras que Ken y Hannah estaban bajo la sombrilla viendo como los demás se divertían.

-Hannah tu porque no te unes a los demás, en la playa – preguntaba el peli azul. Volteó a verlo y levanto sus lentes de sol brindándole una sonrisa burlona – Y tu ¿porque no estas haya también?

- Yo hice la pregunta primero – suspiro.

-Bueno, no me gusta mucho el sol que digamos y….

- Davis no está – complemento el ex–genio.

-Bueno, si ya sabias para que preguntas – lo miraba un poco molesta.

- Cierto – sonreía viendo a cierta peli morada – yo no puedo estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol como puedes ver mi piel es muy blanca y con eso muy delicada.- volvía a suspirar.

-Sonreía divertida- Pienso que a Yolei no le importaría cuidarte después de una buena quemadura – rio.

Ken volteo a verla sorprendido, y le iba a preguntar ¿por qué? pero Davis y Edgar ya habían llegado interrumpiéndolos.

-Consiguieron lo que quería Davis – la oji verde le pregunto a su gemelo.

-Si- decía cansado, habían estado dando vueltas por todos lados buscando un traje de baño ya que Davis había olvidado el suyo.

-Bueno que están haciendo aquí vayamos a disfrutar de las olas – decía entusiasmado el del cabello borgoña.

-Si yo te acompaño Davis – levantaba la mano en señal de participación, para luego seguirlo directo al mar.

Edgar tomo asiento a lado de Ken y comenzaron una nueva conversación.

* * *

><p>-Ay! No T.K me rindo – tapaba con sus manos su rostro mojado.<p>

-Kari, no te puedes rendir ahora o si no vas a tener que cumplir con la apuesta – la miraba desafiante.

Takeru le había hecho una apuesta a Hikari, donde si ella no aprendía a nadar en vacaciones lo invitaría a tomar una malteada pero si ella lo lograba le compraría lo que quisiera y ya que era una oferta tentadora acepto, pero ya tenían 2 horas practicando y ya se había cansado, no era nada fácil y porque entre más años es más difícil. Y ya que T.K se había dado la tarea de aprender a nadar después de la primera aventura en el Digimundo, no quería volver a sentir esa sensación de ahogo, si no hubiera sido por Joe tal vez el no estaría ahí, así que le ofreció a la menor de los Yagami aprender.

Hikari lo veía con ojos de cachorro, un descanso no les caería nada mal, o ¿si?.

-Está bien un pequeño break y luego continuamos – le decía en tono de condición. Ella solo esbozo una gran sonrisa y se relajó echándose bajo el agua. Hikari salió de agua, pero encontró una distorsión en la cara de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué? – Lo miraba preocupada, estaba de espaldas al mar - ¿Qué sucede Takeru?

-Diablos – murmuro, rápidamente se dirigió hacia la pequeña Yagami y la cargo, una enorme ola venia y lo más seguro es que serían revolcados.

Takeru salió del agua, tomo una bocanada de aire para ver que Hikari se encontraba bien al parecer si había logrado levantarla lo suficiente para que la ola no se la llevara, y al poco tiempo escucho muchas risas desde la playa.

-E.. Eso fue muy gracioso – volvía a reír la pelirosa un poco jadeante después de tanta risa.

-Ahora sí que se la aventaron buena – Sora reía a mas no poder, después de que todos presenciaran la escena de Tai y Matt siendo arrastrados y revolcados por la enorme ola, eso hubiera sido digno de grabar.

-Cof- tosió el rubio – Quieren callarse.- espetó enojado

-ja ja – reía sarcástico el Castaño – si muy gracioso eh, - pasaba un mano por su cabello mojado. Después de un momento pensó, en algo sumamente importante que había dejado de largo. Hikari.

Volteo rápidamente hacia el mar, para encontrase con su querida hermana completamente a salvo y un T.k aliviado. Sonrió y levanto su pulgar en dirección a Takeru "Bien hecho" se podía leer en los labios del moreno.

* * *

><p>Ok si Hasta aquí le dejo. Lo se muy coooorto, comparado con los demás demasiado corto, y después de haberlo abandonado tanto tiempo salgo con esta miniatura si querrán ahorcarme, lo se solo puedo pedir una gran disculpa "Lo siento mucho enserio no tengo excusas suficientes para justificar mi tardanza U.u y me siento muy mal" Bueno y es que para empezar murió mi computadora luego obtuve una lap pero no le había instalado el Microsoft y cuando tenia la inspiración no tenia la lap y cuando me sentaba ya lista para escribir como que se esfumaba (esa musa no me ayuda mucho ¬¬ jaja )<p>

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi, estoy intentando mejorar en cuanto a narración asi que díganme sus criticas que hago bien, que hago mal créanme me ayudan mucho y si yo escribo bien ustedes disfrutan mas de la lectura y pues cualquier review de animo o lo que sea esta bien.

Chao y Besos n.n

Ale.


	9. La Playa Part II

Hola! Primero que nada LO SIENTO! se que ya ha pasado muuuucho tiempo desde que publique pero como no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas aqui vengo con otro capitulo y espero poder escribir mas muy pronto ya quiero terminar, ais que sin mas los dejo leer el capi.

Lo que esta en cursiva es una regresión en el tiempo. FLASBACK.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece ni lo utilizo con fines de lucro, solo es por diversion y para pasar un buen rato.

* * *

><p>-Onii-chan ¡¿Por qué?! – renegaba Hikari al otro lado de la puerta del baño de la casa de playa.<p>

El joven Yagami salía del baño con un rostro un tanto verdoso y una mano sobre su estómago, la pequeña Yagami tomo el brazo libre de su hermano, colocándolo por detrás de sus hombros y lo guio hasta sentarlo en el sillón individual de la sala donde él recostó su cabeza en uno de los antebrazos del sillón - Lo siento, no sé qué fue lo que me cayó mal – murmuraba el castaño.

Su hermana lo miraba escéptica – Como no vas a saber qué fue lo que te cayó mal – tomaba una posición de hermana regañona.

-Bueno es razonable, después de ver todo lo que se comió esta tarde en el buffet del restaurante – Decía Sora, cruzando los brazos y mirándolo – Como saber qué fue lo que le cayó mal.

-Oigan apúrense, que no tenemos toda la noche – decía algo enfadada la pelirosa, después de todo aquella tarde cuando venían de regreso a Mimi le entregaron un panfleto donde se daba a conocer una fiesta en la playa, una linda banda en la portada tocaría esa noche, y obviamente ella quería asistir y por ningún motivo la princesa nunca falta a una fiesta.

-Lo siento Mimi – volteo a ver su querido hermano – no puedo dejarlo así – veía hacia la ventana donde se encontraban todos los demás algo impacientes.

-Ustedes dos vayan yo me quedare con Taichi – Mimi y Kari voltearon a ver a Sora sorprendidas – Yo sé que están ansiosas de ir, además yo no soy muy buena en esos lugares… - La dos chicas se voltearon a ver y sonrieron.

-Está bien, Gracias por cuidar de mi pequeño hermanito – las tres rieron

-Yo no soy ningún…. – No pudo acabar de contratacar el moreno ya que rápidamente tapo su boca sintiendo la náusea aumentar.

-Deja de hablar y ven – Sora lo ayudo a levantarse y lo apoyo en su hombro así dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de los chicos.

-No te preocupes yo razonare con él – Sora volteo su cabeza para mirar a Mimi que la miraba con una sonrisa llena de apoyo, después de todo el rubio mayor no estaría muy contento de que su linda novia se quede con su mejor amigo cuidándolo en vez de ir a bailar con él.

-Gracias -Sora le correspondió la sonrisa, sintiéndose algo aliviada. Y así se dirigió escaleras arriba con un nauseabundo Taichi.

Mimi salió de la casa, se dirigió con sus amigos gritando un vámonos y empujando a Matt hacia la playa – Espera y ¿Sora? – Pregunto el guitarrista de los Teenage Wolves* - Ella no podrá acompañarnos pero me pidió que nos divirtiéramos por ella, así que cumple con su deseo – decía Mimi sin campo a reclamo por parte del rubio, quien no muy convencido era arrastrado a una especie de palapa enorme donde se oía como la música sonaba a gran volumen.

* * *

><p>Pov´s Mimi<p>

El lugar se veía increíble no tanto como las fiestas que organizó pero era lo suficientemente bueno, la banda tocaba las canciones de moda, una gran pista para bailar y sillas y mesas en las orillas, era un lugar algo grande con un gran potencial.

-¡Que la fiesta Comience! – grite y atraje conmigo a la pista a Matt – Vamos, diviértete – coloque mis manos en sus brazos, moviéndolo intentando que baile.

-Basta Mimi - Me miro con esos ojos azules fríamente – No tengo ganas.

-Está bien, eres un pesado y aburrido – me cruce de brazos y lo mire caprichosamente, el bufo, giro los ojos y se alejó de ahí.

No puedo creerlo, nadie nunca me deja sola y cuando digo nunca es nunca, yo soy la única que hace eso, esto es un reto Yamato. Me sentía tan frustrada que decidí dirigirme a la barra y pedir algo de tomar.

-Un piña colada pero sin alcohol, por favor – aunque no me faltara mucho para cumplir mi mayoría de edad no soy de las que les gusta tomar, un vicio que no necesito.

-Hola Preciosa, ¿estás sola? – lo que me faltaba un tipo pasado de copas con mal gusto para los piropos.

-¿Disculpa? – Volteé verlo con cara de pocos amigos – no vengo sola, mi amigos están conmigo así que lárgate quieres. – me di la vuelta para tomar mi bebida y luego irme de ahí pero el tonto me tomo del brazo y me obligo a mirarlo. – ¿Necesitas algo?

-Un beso tuyo sería suficiente – me observo de pies a cabeza como si fuera un premio de colección, tome mi vaso y vacié el contenido sobre su cabeza.

-Con eso bastara ¿no lo crees? – lo mire con suficiencia y cuando estaba a punto de irme otros dos tipos se posaron en frente de mí, debo aprender a cuando callar mi bocota.

-Mira Nena, sé que te gusto y por eso cometiste la estupidez de tirarme esta bebida encima – me había hecho a voltear hacia el de nuevo.

Chasque la lengua y ladeé mi cabeza – tienes razón fue una estupidez – sonrió complacido – esa piña colada estaba muy rica para desperdiciarla contigo. – me miro rabioso y levanto la mano, esto no era bueno.

Alguien tomo su brazo por detrás, y evito mi terrible final. – Quiere dejar a la señorita – un hombre un poco más grande que él, de tez morena y muy fornido lo había alejado de mí y se lo había llevado a la salida. Dirigí mi mirada a ese tonto saque la lengua y estire mi ojo hacia abajo como hace años que no hacía.

-Mimi ¿Estas bien? – una voz muy familiar sonó - vaya sí que eres buena para meterte en problemas. Gire rápidamente para encontrarme a…

-¿Kou? – Aquel niño pelirrojo, especialista en computadoras y todo lo que tuviera que ver con información y aparatos tecnológicos, mi mejor amigo que ya tenía un largo tiempo sin verlo, seguía siendo bajito ya que no había logrado superarme en estatura pero se había convertido en un hombre muy guapo, si bien no era el más fornido y espectacular de la bola de machos ya que él no practicaba un deporte en específico, pero se veía muy bien. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tu – me respondió ladeando un poco su cabeza.

-¿Vacacionando y metiéndote en problemas? – quise jugar un poco con él.

-No exactamente – los dos reímos, en ese momento el chico que había venido en mi rescate había vuelto a la palapa y se acercó a Kou.

-Gracias, Keenan-

-No hay porque, es divertido hacer repelar a esos borrachos. – los mire a los dos de manera cómplice.

-Gracias, me salvaron la vida – ellos voltearon a verme y sonrieron – Ahora si me vas a decir porque estas en Hawái, porque según tu estarías muy ocupado estas vacaciones.

-De hecho lo estoy – lo mire levantando una ceja y cruzándome de brazos – En serio, mis amigos del club y yo estamos concursando para ganar el premio al mejor invento y la exposición seria aquí.

-Aaah! ¿La cosa que hacia beep boop beep? – Me hicieron una cara que no sabría cómo describir pero en pocas palabras cállate – y Keenan es…?

-Uno de mis compañeros, por allá están los demás – los señalo en la parte posterior del lugar, debo decir que ellos si parecían más del estilo de cerebritos pero este muchachote no.

-Y cómo es que un hombresote como tu esta con unos cerebritos como ellos – fue bajando mi tono de voz ya que otra vez volvían a verme serios – Bueno no vean así, es un poco…

-Extraño, lo sé – Me contesto de una forma amable, aunque yo había sido algo grosera – sé que normalmente no soy del estilo, pero no solo soy músculos, también pienso.

-Sí, solo que normalmente serias un hombre de futbol americano o algo por el estilo – debería empezar a cerrar el pico, empezó a reír.

-Si en eso estas en lo correcto pero la ciencia también me gusta - volvió a sonreír, pienso que le agrada mucho ya que una vez que pronuncio la palabra y empezó a pensar en ello su cara algo molesta por mis comentarios cambio a una de soñador.

-Bien basta de charlas, quiero bailar esta noche hasta cansarme los pies – y mire a Kou esperando que viniera conmigo a bailar.

-No, Mimi ya sabes que soy un pésimo bailarín y me pongo muy nervioso – levanto sus manos a la altura de su rostro.

-Pero si no bailo contigo, tendré que bailar sola – lo mire con mis ojos de cachorrito, mi táctica especial, bien sabía que no funcionaría con él, así que tendría que obligarlo. – Bien, no me interesa si no sabes bailar, ¡Ven conmigo! – le exigí tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo a la pista.

* * *

><p>La música sonaba a todo volumen, todo mundo parecía divertirse, riendo, gritando y bailando. Todos menos un rubio que estaba sentado al fondo del salón que tenía una cara de pocos amigos, demasiado enojado y alejando a cualquiera que se le acercará.<p>

-Hola, disculpa mi amiga y yo nos preguntábamos… si tú quisieras venir a bailar con nosotras. – las chicas sonrieron pícaramente, sabían a la perfección que eran unas mujeres muy bonitas y que sus atributos sobresalian entre muchas, pero basto con una mirada del lobo solitario para alejarlas de aquel lugar.

-¡Wow Hermano!, tu sí que sabes cómo espantar a las personas – Takeru le decía mientras se dirigía a sentarse en una de las sillas de a lado – ahora veo como le haces para que tu sequito del locas fans no te siga después de la escuela, deberías enseñarme esa mirada matadora tuya eh!?-.

-Mira Takeru no tengo ánimos para aguantar tus chistes malos y mucho menos aguantar personas – le respondió sin dejar de mirar a las personas divirtiéndose.

-Realmente estás enojado, muy rara vez me dices Takeru – lo miro preocupado, no quería enfadar a su hermano pero sabía perfectamente que no era bueno dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento T.K, es solo que me enoja mucho que Sora… - no pudo continuar su garganta se cerraba al pensar que ella había preferido quedarse con Taichi que estar a su lado.

-Lo sé, no es cosa fácil de tragar pero creo que tú y yo ya sabíamos que esto pasaría – le dijo asiéndolo recordar la plática que tuvieron cuando le enseño la canción.

_-Sora-san! – Sonrió triunfador a ver que su Oni-san estaba tan rojo como un tomate.- acerté – rio. _

_Su hermano solo pudo soltar un bufido a esa afirmación, realmente su pequeño hermanito era un buen observador lo había atrapado completamente._

_-Pero estas seguro de lo ¿qué vas a hacer? – le pregunto viéndolo a los ojos seriamente, su hermano sabía algo pero nunca daría veridicción a lo que pensaba y sabia en lo más dentro de su mente y se negaba a creer._

_-Por supuesto, yo sé que Sora me quiere tanto como yo a ella – en su mirada se veía la duda en sus palabras – ella aceptara y más con la forma en que se la voy a pedir, cualquier chica sería feliz de que hicieran eso y tú me vas ayudar._

_-Te ayudare pero sigo pensando que esto no va a resultar aun si ella aceptará, así que atente a que la puedas perder ya que tanto tu como yo sabemos quién le gusta verdaderamente aunque tú no lo quieras ver – Matt frunció el ceño nunca aceptaría esa realidad pero lo que le había dicho su hermano aquel día eran sabias palabras que hasta ahora empezaba a creerlas._

-Lo lamento Matt, pero no puedes retenerla y lo sabes – Matt lo miro con una expresión entre triste y un poco de resignación, abrió la boca para replicar pero ningún solido salió, volteo a ver por la ventana y luego lo miro.

-Lo se enano, pero no puedo – Matt suspiro como si quisiera desahogar toda su frustración con el – ¿y?

-¿Y?... – Tk lo miro extrañado, a que venía ese "y" –

-¿Qué haces aquí de amargado conmigo? – empezaba a tomar un poco de ánimo.

-Me preocupas Matt y… - sus manos denotaban nerviosismo.

-Y Hikari está bailando con ese chico de por allá – enarco una ceja y ladeo su sonrisa.

-Pero ¿cómo? – había demasiadas personas como para que el haya notado a Hikari entre ellas.

-¿Crees que no notaba tus miradas esporádicas hacia cierto lugar del salón? – lo miro con suficiencia, Takeru suspiro, en su rostro se mostraba una mueca de molestia, los celos lo dominaban demasiado pero conociéndolo el nunca haría algo para interponerse en la felicidad de su mejor amiga pero un día llegaría a su límite.

-Es que no sé qué hacer – tapaba sus rostro con su manos –Ella enserio llama la atención de los chicos aunque ella no lo vea, porque es muy bonita e ingenua porque esos animales solo quieren comérsela.

-Pero estas dejando una cosa de lado –

-¿¡Que!? – le contesto algo alterado.

-Ella es una Yagami y como veras su hermano la adiestro muy bien para todo tipo de dificultades – Matt miro a Kari, ese chico con el que bailaba estaba a punto de querer pasar sus manos por zonas prohibidas – Como en este momento, observa pero no intentes nada.

Takeru giro su cabeza en dirección a la menor de los Yagami y estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando su hermano lo paro en seco – Pero ella… - lo miro con desesperación.

-Solo cállate y observa – Los dos volvieron a girar en la dirección de la castaña y pudieron observar como torcía la mano del chico y luego le propinaba una patada en las partes inferiores, le dijo unas palabras al oído y luego se alejó de ahí para volver con el grupo de sus amigos, girando su cabeza en varias direcciones buscando a cierto rubio.

-Ves, ella no es la chica indefensa que crees, no la quieras acorralar y solo ve a su paso – Matt le mostro una sonrisa sincera de hermanos, cosa que no había visto en toda la noche.

-Gracias Matt – Takeru le sonrió y se levantó de su asiento, miro hacia la pista y se encontró con la atenta mirada de ella que le hacia una seña con su mano dándole a entender que fuera con ella.

* * *

><p>-¡Aaaaah! ADORO ESTO, ¡ES TAN DIVERTIDO! – gritaba la peli morada, mientras seguía bailando al compás de la música.<p>

-¡YA LO VEO YOLEI, PERO DEJA DE GRITAR EN MI OIDO! – todos a su alrededor rieron, casi no se escuchaban pero eso no indicaba que Inoue tuviera que estarle gritando a cada rato en su oído.

-Lo siento Hannah – ahora había hablado en un tono más bajo en su oído pero lo suficientemente audible.- Empezaron a reír las dos, cuando de pronto la música tuvo un giro de ritmo, era algo más tranquilo y en pocas palabras romántico.

-¡Davis! – grito Hannah volteándolo a ver, El aludido solo pudo girar algo asustado.

-¡Yo no lo hice! – Subió las manos dando a demostrar su inocencia – Lo juro.

-No tonto – ella sonrió ante lo distraído que podía se Davis. – Bailemos esa canción tu y yo – lo tomo de la mano lo alejo un poco del grupo y luego coloco las manos de él una en su cintura y la otra en su hombro y empezaron a bailar lentamente.

-Bueno chicos y chicas esta es una canción lenta para que disfruten con la persona que tanto quieren y déjense llevar por la magia del Amoouur – alargo la última palabra dándole un tono aterciopelado.

Todos habían tomado su pareja excepto dos tortolitos que seguían congelados en medio de la pista.

-Bueno Ken… - Yolei rio nerviosamente como tonta.

-Si…. – Igual él le siguió. Esa era su oportunidad de escalar un peldaño en el Yoleieverest, tenía que animarse se lo pediría antes de que alguien más lo hiciera. – Yolei

-¿SI? – pregunto muy entusiasmada, si era lo que ella creía seria como un sueño, esbozó una sonrisa algo grande y un poco macabra. Pero él estaba tan nervioso que nunca se daría cuenta de la desesperación frente suyo.

-Bueno solo estamos tú y yo…

-Sii-

-Y sería muy tonto quedarnos aquí parados sin bailar…

-Continua – empezaba a sudar.

-¿Qui…quisieras bailar conmigo? Aunque sea como amigos – volteo a verla esperando la respuesta la cual no hubo ya que ella ya había tomado sus manos y colocado en su lugar para empezar a bailar.

* * *

><p>Todas las parejas bailaban abrazadas, no había ninguna distracción, todas las chicas apoyaban sus cabezas en los hombros de sus acompañantes y ellos la pegan ligeramente con la de ella.<p>

-Kou – pregunto en un susurro poco audible la ojimiel.

-Dime –le respondió compresivamente, ya que su querida amiga había quitado todo rastro de felicidad en sus palabras.

-Sabes, ahora ya lo sé – respiro hondo y se separó de él un poco pero sin dejar de bailar y lo miro a los ojos – ahora ya sé que es que una persona te guste, y que esa persona no te corresponda. – sus palabras empezaban a quebrarse, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo estaba bien y lo iba a estar.

-¿Es Yamato? – le pregunto seguro pero suavemente, ella abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos.

-Pero como… si apenas acabo de darme cuenta, nadie lo sabe ni siquiera Sora – trago, sabía que su amigo pelirrojo era observador y muy inteligente pero no como para adivinar pensamientos.

El rio un poco desviando la mirada y la hizo girar lentamente – Sabes que durante muchos años me gustaste Mimi y… - ella bajo la mirada recordando el día que él se había confesado y ella lo había rechazado, después de todo ella no sabía bien que era el amor, había tenido varios novios pero nunca había sentido esas mariposas y empezaba a creer que eran mentiras de las personas solo para hacer que un beso eran la gran cosa.- siempre te observaba y aunque tú no te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora significa que yo no lo haya hecho.

-Pero – quiso interrumpirlo pero él no la dejo tapando su boca con un dedo .-

-Siempre pude ver en ustedes una química, eso que tienen las personas cuando se gustan mutuamente, y aunque lo sabía no quería arrepentirme de nunca decirte mis sentimientos – soltó un soplido algo melancólico – pensaba que si no te lo decía jamás podría terminar ese ciclo que tenía contigo y míranos ahora me alegra haberlo hecho ya que podemos hablar con tanta naturalidad siendo cómplices en nuestros amores – Mimi sonrió dulcemente – Así que deberías decírselo y tal vez las cosas cambien para bien.

-Pero hay un problema – Kou le dio la vuelta haciendo que la espalda de ella quede sobre su pecho y estar a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Cuál? – seguían bailando de un lado hacia otro.

-Matt se hizo novio de Sora – lo soltó tan natural, que rápidamente la giro para volverla a tener de frente y pudo volver a divisar su ojitos tristes.

Kou medito sus palabras un poco no podía simplemente elevar sus esperanzas un segundo y tirárselas al otro – Bien, ni modo pero le robaras el novio a Sora – sus palabras eran seguras sin dudas – Yo sé de mejor boca que a ella no le gusta.

-Yo también lo sé, lo veo en sus ojos cuando mira a Tai, no puede disimular –Volvió a suspirar - Por eso no entiendo porque acepto, enserio no lo entiendo – en sus palabras se notaba la frustración y volvieron a posición del inicio.

-Bueno entonces tú te darás a la tarea de que tu mejor amiga se dé cuenta de su error – la música había acabado de sonar y ellos volvían a verse a los ojos – sé que vas a ser un poco cruel pero Sora no entenderá tan fácilmente, la conozco le tiene tanto miedo a dejar salir todo ese amor que siempre lleva oprimiendo que si intentas solo hablar con ella lo negara todo. Y además a veces podemos ser un poco egoístas y querer un poco de felicidad para nosotros mismos así que inténtalo Mimi – Kou le dio un beso en la frente, dispuesto a marcharse ya era algo tarde y las personas también empezaban a irse.

Mimi sonrió, no sabía si las palabras de Kou eran lo correcto pero si ella quería tener un pedacito de felicidad tendría que intentarlo aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, antes de que se fuera alzo un poco la voz – Y ¿Cómo va todo con Julietta? – el volteo y le sonrió alegremente.

-Todo va de maravilla, gracias por preguntar, ella es realmente grandiosa – en sus ojos podía notar esa chispa que solo se tiene cuando estas con la persona que te gusta.

-Pero no ten grandiosa como yo – ella le respondió un poco altanera, él solo rio y negó con la cabeza y se despidió con la mano y se fue con sus amigos.

* * *

><p>-No crees ¿qué es hermoso? – lo miro expectante con la hermosa sonrisa que formaban sus labios.<p>

-Sí, simplemente hermoso – los dos miraban las estrellas, recostados en la playa fuera de todo ese ruido y bailes exóticos.

-Sabes Takeru, cuando miro este mar realmente se parece mucho al color de tus ojos – arrugaba su nariz teniendo su cabeza en dirección de él.

Él se sonrojo un poco y rio, la noche y la poca luz que había nunca delatarían ese rosa en sus mejillas.

-Pero pienso que este mar se parece más a ti – ella que había estado viendo como las olas tocaban sus pies se giró nuevamente hacia él, como podría parecerse al mar. El entendió su mirada incrédula.

-Sí, ya sabes, tu arrastras a todos - ella abrió los ojos y le dio un golpe en su brazo – Oye eso duele.

-En serio, ¿arrastro a las personas? – uso un tono sarcástico, eso parecía más un insulto que un cumplido.

-Si ya que tú atraes a las personas, y las llevas a tu ritmo, haciendo que cada una de ellas cuando está contigo se sienta bien y tranquilo y piense que las cosas siempre van a ir bien no importa el problema que se presente, es relajante y a las personas les gusta. – esa boca que había estado formando un simple línea se transformó en una gran sonrisa que era iluminada con la luz de la luna, ella se sentía hipnotizada por aquel momento no dejaba de ver esos labios solo quería tocarlos un poco, y se fue acercando lentamente – Y también cuando te enfadas haces un desastre total como el mar.- empezó a reír nuevamente, aunque le encantaba escuchar su risa ahora si la había hecho enojar y lo empujo contra la arena propinándole unos pequeños golpecitos en el pecho y luego atacar con cosquillas.

-¡Ya! Para Hikari, no…no lo soporto – sus risas se combinaban en el silencio de la noche y el mar.

-Esto pasa cuando haces enfadar al mar – y prosiguió con las cosquillas por un rato cuando vio que el lloraba de la risa decidió parar y volvió a sentarse en la arena – Aunque sigo pensando que no me parezco al mar. Yo sería más bien un…mmm no lo sé.

-Luz – ella lo miro, estaba cubierto de arena y algo desarreglado. Sonrió con suficiencia.

-Dime algo que no sepa – los dos volvieron a reír, cuando los interrumpieron los demás chicos del grupo, que estaban en los comienzos de la playa gritándoles que ya era hora de regresar. -¡SI, ya Vamos! – respondieron, se sacudieron un poco la arena aunque sabían que tendrían que llegar a bañarse si no querían tener comezón por la noche.

…

Todos habían regresado a la casa, después de todo no estaba tan lejos yendo por la playa. Entraron cansados, esa noche había tenido muchas emociones y necesitaban dejar descansar tanto como a su corazón como cerebro.

-Matt – Mimi llamo al rubio mayor antes de entrar a la casa, él se acercó a ella. Podía ver en su mirada un dejo de tristeza, tal vez había sido algo molesto cuando le dijo que no quería bailar con ella.

-Lo siento Mimi, estaba algo enojado ya sabes – se excusaba moviendo sus manos. Ella las tomo y las bajo y se acercó un poca más a él.

-Está bien – curvo su boca hacia arriba – entiendo porque estabas tan enojado.

* * *

><p>-Muy bien Taichi, recuéstate – lo dejo en su cama, todavía seguía algo mareado – Abriré la ventana para que circule un poco el aire.<p>

Se recostó junto a él, después de todo las camas eran lo suficiente espaciosas para que dos personas pudieran dormir en ellas. Empezó a quitar el sudor de la frente del castaño con un trapo. El tomo su mano y la miro.

-Sora – hizo una pausa - ¿Por qué haces esto?, deberías de estarte divirtiendo con los demás, con…Matt.- Ella bajo la mirada y se alejó un poco.

-Eso es cierto, pero si yo iba Kari tendría que haberse quedado a cuidarte y no era justo para ella – necesitaba cambiar de tema – además ella si tenía ganas de ir y sabe que yo no soy mucho de un ambiente tan relajado y fiestero.- El empezó a reír, tal vez por el hecho de que no podía imaginársela a ella en un lugar así, bailando excitantemente y fuera de sus cabales.

-Tienes mucha razón, tu no podrías – negaba con la cabeza con su sonrisa en rostro, ella le lanzo el trapo en la cara.- Ouch!

-Tampoco es para que te burles así de mí, puedo, si yo quiero llegar a ser muy sexy – bueno esas no eran las mejores palabras que había pronunciado en la noche, empezó a tartamudear cosas inentendibles, el sonrió y la empujo hacia él, volvían quedar a pocos centímetros de sus labios, pero ella quiso separarse rápidamente de él pero él no la dejo.

-Qué te parece si vemos una película en lo que regresan los demás – ella asintió y se separó de él aunque ninguno de los dos haya querido dejar ese contacto.

-Me parece muy buena idea, le voy a preguntar a la señora si me puede dar algunas – y así ella salió de la habitación con el corazón alborotado, no creía lo que había pasado, pero ella no podía dudar, tenía novio y eso le impedía sentir algo por cualquier otra persona.

La película termino, los dos se habían quedado dormidos, pero el sonido de la puerta que daba a la playa abriéndose y las risas de sus amigos la levantaron, el aire soplaba algo fuerte así que se dirigió a cerrar las ventanas y escucho unas voces, se asomo por el pequeño balcón observando a dos personas que estaban muy cercana una de la otra.

Sora se escondió, sin saber muy bien porque, hizo el menor ruido y volvió a asomarse pero ahora agachada y lo vio, abrió sus ojos sorprendida no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, tapo su boca con mano y se alejó de ahí a toda velocidad dirigiéndose a su habitación.

* * *

><p>-No Mimi no creo que puedas entender - el negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada.<p>

-Créeme, se cómo se siente que la persona que te gusta este con alguien más – en ese momento ella aprovecho y redujo la distancia entre los dos, cuando el volteo ella ya estaba tan cerca que no podría evitar el desenlace, sus labios ya estaban posados el uno sobre el otro, unos ojos cerrados tratando de transmitir con ese beso todo lo que sentía y los otros abiertos no dando a creer lo que estaba pasando.

-….

* * *

><p>Bien y Aquí acaba jajaja si era momento de romper esa relación no era sana jaja y pues ya trabajo en el siguiente y denme animos para acabar pronto "buena vibra" jaja.<p>

Bueno espero su reviews sean cual se la critica o si me quieren regañar acepto lo que sea lo merezco :) Y si no hay también lo merezco jeje

Guest: Gracias, me has dado muchos ánimos para continuar y que bueno que te guste me haces feliz, disfruta este capitulo n.n nos estamos leyendo :D

Chao cuidense y Besos.

Ale


End file.
